


They were destined to be

by chogiwateez



Category: Mewgulf, mii2, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, mii2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwateez/pseuds/chogiwateez
Summary: Tommy Sittichok becomes a substitute teacher for a class where he meets a student called Jimmy, he instantly becomes infatuated with him. They become close but do their statuses get in the way?
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 24





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new story! This was previously on my twitter acc I’m just moving it here so it’s easier for me to update :)

Ever since Jimmy set foot inside his classroom, it was as if he knew. That they were destined to be. 

He never thought to believe in fate before, or destiny. But when that substitute teacher was sent into his life he changed his mind. For substitute teacher Tommy Sittichok.  
  


They met at the start of the new term.   
  


_Monday, 10am.  
  
_

Jimmy, sweating uncontrollably, hastily sped to his engineering class that he was already late for as he tried not to drop his notes on the way. He overslept in his dorm that day as he arrived back from his home in Bangkok late.

His engineering teacher that he had on Monday’s was the strictest out of them all. 

Avoiding crashing into students on the way, Jimmy eventually arrived at the lecture room where his class was and, whilst he was gaining his breath back, he glanced inside the class.

Where he saw his friend that he sat next to was already there. 

“Shit...” he cursed, when he saw how full the lecture room was. But he knew he had to enter. 

So he did. Jimmy opened the door cautiously, glancing to see where the teacher was but saw that he wasn’t in his seat.

“Yes!!” Jimmy exclaimed relieved out loud, thinking that he had beaten his teacher. 

“Jimmy!” His friend whispered to him, pointing to his right as Jimmy soon quietened down and turned around. 

“I liked that enthusiastic entrance, Jimmy.” A beaming, happy teacher replied back.

Amused by Jimmy’s embarrassment. “I’m your substitute teacher!” 

Jimmy gave him an awkward expression but then smiled at him “sorry for being late na..” 

“It’s okay, you didn’t miss much. Take your seat, next to...” The teacher pointed to his friend that was raising his hand.  
  


“To Tutor!” His friend called out, waving at Jimmy as he bowed awkwardly away from the teacher. 

He finally sat down next to Tutor, who didn’t have time to question why he was late as their substitute teacher continued explaining about himself.

“I’m Professor Sittichok, but you can all call me by my first name which is Tommy. I don’t mind whichever. I’m saying this because I’m going to be your substitute teacher for about a month or two due to your teacher being absent.” He spoke very calmly to everyone and smiled.  
  


Jimmy wasn’t used to this on a Monday morning because his original teacher was very strict and miserable. Already, he was intrigued to know more about him. 

“I’m here to help anyone, as long as you guys help me too. I hope we get along well as a class!” Tommy beamed at them all.  
  


“Does anyone have any questions?” He asked before he announced that class was starting. 

Whilst listening to him talking about engines and mechanics, Jimmy began to ponder questions about him. To him, he certainly looked too young to be a substitute teacher.  
  


Many teachers are usually old and miserable but he was different. He also noticed that he smiled a lot whilst he was teaching, Jimmy could tell by how deep his dimples were. Beginning to daydream, he began pondering about his height as the board was twice the size of him.  
  


_That’s cute na..._

Jimmy thought to himself whilst smiling. 

“Jimmy!” Tutor yelled in his ear which suddenly brought him back down to Earth. 

“What?” Jimmy muttered, nudging away from Tutor as he glanced up to see the teacher staring at him.

“Are you always this happy in class?” Jimmy pursed his lips to a straight face when he heard the new teacher he began admiring addressing him. 

“Uhh...” He struggled to answer back as he was taken by his wide awaiting smile. 

“I like it!” He grinned, after continuing to teach.

The whole lesson consisted of Jimmy pondering to himself about the new teacher whilst trying to concentrate on the work. Once the bell sounded for the end, before Jimmy could even get up to leave, Tutor began dragging him out. Allowing Jimmy to ignore the new Teacher’s smile.  
  


“Ow!” Jimmy exclaimed, as Tutor let go of his arm when they reached the hall. “What?” 

“Why were you late!” Tutor questioned, folding his arms. 

“I overslept. What’s with that new teacher? Smiling every time he talks like how can you be that happy in life?? Does he want-“

Jimmy abruptly ended his long talk when he saw Tutor grinning widely at him. “What?” 

“You’re blushing!” Tutor squealed, poking Jimmy’s cheeks as he objected and pushed him away. 

“I’m just curious how can a teacher be that happy, I’m used to them being miserable.”  
  


“Maybe the happy pills are finally working for him.” Tutor suggested, still grinning at him. Jimmy thought about this for a bit but grunted back. 

“I have to go wait for Gulf, see you.” He waves at Tutor as he ran in the other direction to the other hall.  
  


Where other engineering classes were taking place, he stopped outside his best friends class and stared into it. 

Impatiently, he spotted Gulf and began gesturing to him to look at him. When Gulf caught his attention, Jimmy mouthed “I’ll meet you in the canteen!”  
  


Although, Gulf didn’t catch onto his mouthing so he gestured back in confusion. To which, his teacher caught the attention of him and Jimmy outside. 

Gulf’s teacher made his way to the door and opened it to address the student who was interrupting their lesson.  
  
“Your boyfriend will be let out soon, okay?” Gulf’s teacher smirked, folding his arms at Jimmy who did the same. 

“Mew, I keep telling you he’s not my fucking boyfriend.” Jimmy growled back.

“Don’t call me Mew. I’m Mr Suppasit to you.” The teacher hissed back, moving closer.

“Gulf can call you Mew, why can’t I? Get back to your fucking class so I can go eat.” Jimmy grunted in his face then began walking off. 

“You’re not waiting for him?” Mew called. 

“No, tell him I’ll meet him at the canteen.” Jimmy shouted back, before trudging off aggressively.

_12:30pm_

After waiting for ages in the canteen, Gulf finally joined Jimmy who had already finished eating at the table. 

“The fuck is wrong with your teacher again?” Jimmy grunted, to a very confused Gulf sitting opposite. 

“What do you mean?” Gulf asked innocently, eating his chicken.

“You know what!” 

The thing is, Gulf has a major crush on his engineering teacher Mr Suppasit, or Mew, as he lets him call him. Although, Jimmy knows this, he’s not that fond of him because he persists that Mew isn’t the right person for Gulf.

“He’s not that bad, he’s the one who told me where you were.” Gulf mentioned. 

“What did he say?” Jimmy asked, curiously. He waited for Gulf to reply but could tell he was hesitant to say it. “Well?” 

“Uhh...he said your boyfriend is waiting in the canteen.” Gulf shrugged.

“I fucking told him I’m not your boyfriend!” Jimmy growled, slurping his drink aggressively. 

“He was obviously joking! I told him off but I laughed.” Gulf beamed, immediately retracting his smile when he noticed Jimmy’s glare. “What do you have against Mew, be honest.”

“Why the fuck do you call him Mew?” 

“Jimmy, calm down! I told you already-“ 

“Uh you did...” Jimmy interrupted when he remembered. “I just don’t understand why you like him so much.”

“You see Jimmy...” Gulf put down his spoon and began to ponder up to the ceiling. Puzzled, Jimmy followed where he was looking at. “He’s just so hot.” Gulf sighed happily daydreaming at the ceiling. 

Even more puzzled, Jimmy smacked Gulf on the head and gestured at him to eat.

“So what? You don’t know what he’s really like.” Jimmy hissed. 

“Yeah you told me many times that he’s a pervert but I don’t care!” Gulf munched on his good innocently as Jimmy sighed in exasperation. 

The main reason he wasn’t fond of Mew was because of what he witnessed once. Which made him come to the conclusion that Mew is one big pervert. Although Jimmy reminded Gulf of it many times, it still won’t change Gulf’s mind about him. 

“Up to you... hey!” Jimmy yelled out suddenly, causing Gulf to almost choke on his food.

Over in the line for the canteen, he had just spotted his new teacher, Tommy, who was collecting his food. Along with, Mew who was helping him. 

“What the fuck!” Gulf cursed, after choking on his chicken piece when Jimmy was tapping on his shoulder non stop. 

“Look!”

  
They both turned around and observed the two teachers that were chatting to each other as they were collecting their food. 

Jimmy couldn’t help but again observe his teacher’s bright smile curiously, causing him to drift into a daydream about it. Whereas Gulf was doing the same. Just with Mew in his mind. 

A nudge in the back by a student caused Jimmy to lose his train of thought and drift out the daydream. He hit Gulf on the shoulder which caused the same thing to happen to him. 

“Do you see that teacher with Mew?” Jimmy whispered loudly to Gulf.   
  


“Yeah, he’s cute isn’t he?” Gulf smiled, still observing the two who were now sat two tables away from them but still in their way. 

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” Jimmy questioned his weird friend and sighed, observing his teacher’s body language and smile. “He’s my new teacher, I had him this morning.” 

  
“What’s he like?” 

“He’s... very happy and smiles a lot. Different to the original teacher I had.” 

“Not that different to Mew though.” Gulf added, turning back around to continue eating. 

“Mew’s a fucking pervert though!” Jimmy screeched.

“Hey! As if you’re not perverted sometimes.” 

“Name one time when I was a pervert.” 

“When you tired hacking into Mew’s laptop and made it look like his search history was full of porn.” Gulf sulked, pushing his empty plate to the side.   
  


“For the last time I didn’t change his search history it was like that when I opened it! And, hey, I said a time when I was a pervert not Mew!” 

“No this counts as you being perverted for looking at his search history in the first place!” 

“Whatever, I’m leaving.” Jimmy sighed, taking the empty plates with him.

“Where are you- ugh..” Gulf sighed back but instead went to play on his phone whilst he waited for Jimmy to come back. 

  
As he carried the plates to tray where used plates were, he carried on observing the new teacher - staring at his smile but also trying to remember his name.

Unexpectedly, when he wasn’t looking, another student holding a plastic soda cup crashed into him. Causing the soda inside the cup to spill all over his shirt. 

“Hey!” Jimmy exclaimed at the same time as the other student, raising his hands. 

“It’s fine!” Someone quickly responded to him, hastily grabbing tissues from the depository and wiping it hard over his shirt. 

Jimmy glanced at the face of the person helping him and instantly his heart began to pound. It was his teacher. 

“Jimmy, are you okay?” He asked, patting the tissues down on him.

“Uh..fine.” He replied back, absent mindedly watching him. “Mister...umm..S-“ 

“Don’t worry about it. Call me P’Tommy.” He smiled back, collecting the tissues together and throwing them away. “It was a good thing the soda wasn’t colourful.” 

“Thank you na krub..P’Tommy..”  
  


Tommy smiled back at him, as he left to sit back down with Mew. 

_Why is he so helpful? Why so happy? His smiles make me want to...no... whatever happy pills he’s taking I need them._

Jimmy wondered to himself, heading back awkwardly to where Gulf was waiting. 

“What happened-“

“Nothing, let’s go.” Jimmy tugged Gulf’s shoulder and began dragging him out of the canteen as he objected. 

“Hey! What’s wrong?” Gulf asked anxiously, as he saw Jimmy’s shirt. 

“Some idiot spilt soda all over this. Luckily, P’Tommy was there to help remove most of it before it stained- what?” Jimmy abruptly began frowning at Gulf wide looking grin. 

“Did you just call your teacher, P’Tommy?” Gulf began giggling as Jimmy turned pale. 

“H-He told me too..” Jimmy muttered sheepishly as Gulf continued grinning selfishly at him. “Stop it Gulf!”

However, Gulf followed the sulky Jimmy still grinning to annoy him. “How come you can call your teacher Phi but I can’t?” 

“Fuck you.” Jimmy suddenly cursed, aggressively storming off to the bathroom. Leaving Gulf outside waiting for him. 

_But that moment...why can’t I stop thinking about it..I can’t stop thinking about him._


	2. Jimmy’s eventful dream

Jimmy entered the men’s bathroom making his way up to the mirrors where he was checking his shirt that became sticky due to the dried up soda that wouldn’t come out. 

“What the hell.” Jimmy muttered to himself, deciding to take his top off. He washed it in the sink and suddenly turned around.

When he heard someone’s foot steps. 

“P’Tommy??” He shrieked, holding his wet top against his chest, that his teacher nervously avoided looking at. 

“Uhh..” P’Tommy nervously scratched the back of his head, now avoiding eye contact “I’m just going to.. yeah..” he pointed to the cubicles and slid over there awkwardly. 

“I’m not in the staff toilet am I??” Jimmy questioned to himself, hastily putting his shirt back on when he heard the toilet flush. 

Nonchalantly, he began washing his hands as P’Tommy came out the toilets to do the same. Confused, Jimmy stared at him. Which P’Tommy noticed when he glanced up as he was washing his hands, he stared back awkwardly again.   
  


“H-How come your...here?” Jimmy hesitated, standing further away from him. 

He finished washing his hands and began to dry them on the towel. As he replied back “to..use the toilet?” 

“No I mean-“ 

“Oh the staff toilets are out of order.. so I have to use the students one for now..” PTommy replied back sheepishly after realising what Jimmy meant. 

“Oh...” Jimmy anxiously waited for P’Tommy to leave but he didn’t.

“Your shirt is still sticky isn’t it?” P’Tommy asked, now smiling at the awkward Jimmy. 

“Yeah it’s annoying.. this is the only shirt I’ve got.” 

“Really?” Surprised, P’Tommy went closer to him to check the stain. “Don’t worry it’ll come out! You just need to add stain remover to it.” 

“Add what?” 

“You don’t know what that is?” 

“I don’t learn about it in engineering.” Jimmy chuckled nervously, amusing P’Tommy who beamed back at him. “What?” 

“You’re funny.” 

Jimmy smiled back less nervous than before. “A-anyway its fine my mum will wash it.”

Unexpectedly, P’Tommy burst into laughter as he let go of Jimmy’s shirt. “I didn’t know that you were a mummy’s boy!” 

“What the hell? I’m not-“ Jimmy frowned but was cut off by Tommy’s wide grin. 

“It’s okay, it’s cute! You live with your mum.” 

“What? Are you mocking me?”  
  


“I don’t know about that, how about you ask your mum instead since she seems to know everything.” P’Tommy grinned, mockingly which caused Jimmy to become agitated. 

“What the-“ 

“Hey! You’ll get late for class, bye mummy’s boy!” He waved at him teasing as he left the bathroom.

Irritated, Jimmy slammed opec the bathroom door and stared at Gulf who was sitting opposite playing on his phone. 

“Are you still mad at me? Okay I’m sorry!” Gulf screeched, putting his phone away when he saw his expression. 

“It’s not you. P’Tommy.” Jimmy growled, under his breath. He looked left and right before marching closer towards Gulf. “Why didn’t you tell me he was going in the bathroom?!” 

“What? How the fuck am I supposed to tell you? He came up to talk to me before he went in.” Gulf retorted, pushing Jimmy away. 

“He was so fucking rude to me.” They began walking to their next class. 

“Really? He went from nice to rude as fuck in the space of 5 minutes?” Gulf retorted, cowering away almost immediately when Jimmy raised his fist aggressively towards him. 

“Yeah, you know what he called me? A mummy’s boy!” 

Gulf burst into sniggers although due to Jimmy’s sinister glaring he immediately stopped and agreed sarcastically “yeah that is very rude.” 

“Yeah it is.”

“Maybe you should tell your mum..” Gulf suggested, instantly dodging Jimmy’a aggressive punches by running ahead of him. 

“Fuck you, pervert lover!” Jimmy yelled back causing Gulf to stop and march back towards him. 

“Mew’s not a pervert!” 

“Whatever he’s a fucking weirdo.”

“Whatever you’re a fucking baby!” Gulf hissed back, dodging Jimmy’s aimed punches again. 

“Says the one who cries whenever he sees Mew talking to a woman.” Jimmy sneered, grabbing hold of Gulf’s ear which turned bright red. “It was just the old janitor, Gulf!”

“But he winked at her!” Gulf protested, shoving Jimmy’s hand out the way. 

“Because he’s a pervert!” 

“I swear to god, I don’t care if you hate him. He’s still my crush-“ Gulf hesitated and stopped Jimmy when they both saw Mew walking the opposite way towards them.

“Oh, boyfriends together again?” Mew questioned, walking past Jimmy and Gulf with a smirk on his face. 

“Say that to my face!” Jimmy snarled, as he attempted to confront Mew but was held back by Gulf grabbing onto his bag. 

Mew stopped and turned around to see Jimmy red in the face with frustration. Mew displaying an even more intimidating smirk, barked back “You look hot, you should go wash your face. Mother’s boy.” 

Angrily, Jimmy shoved his bag to Gulf and marched towards Mew. “Fuck you! I don’t care if you’re a fucking teacher I’ll fucking-“

“No Jimmy! Remember last time?? The head professor won’t let you off this time!” Gulf shouted, grabbing Jimmy by the shirt. 

Heaving frustratedly, Mew pushed Jimmy away from him and folded his arms “he’s right. Sorry, now get to lesson.” Mew turned away and walked off. 

Leaving Jimmy red and sweating with rage, he didn’t know what he was more angry at the fact that Mew was so arrogant and called them boyfriends again or that P’Tommy told Mew that Jimmy was a mother’s boy. Which offended him greatly. Not because he was ashamed of being so close to his mum, but because he just hated being teased about it. His mum was the only person Jimmy trusted, at this rate. Even deep down, Gulf was getting on his nerves a bit. What he couldn’t understand though was, how did P’Tommy manage to tell Mew about what they talked about in the bathroom in that short time? It baffled him but Jimmy was too upset to even think about him then. 

Because of what happened, Gulf convinced him to go home instead of staying for last lesson where Jimmy would bound to see Mew again and start to get aggressive again. But Jimmy refused because his attendance rate was already as low as his grades were. 

Luckily, for his last lesson, he had a different teacher. The same one as before the holidays not a substitute, which was, surprisingly, a relief for him.

_I’ve had it with substitute teachers._

  
Jimmy thought before entering the classroom. Just as he entered the classroom, the teacher’s chair facing the class swivelled round to reveal. P’Tommy. 

“You again?!” Jimmy questioned, too shocked to even move from the door.

“Jimmy I think you’re blocking the door.” P’Tommy chuckled, waving to Jimmy who glared back agitatedly. 

“And I care because.” Jimmy retorted, grimacing back at him which caused P’Tommy to clutch at his chest dramatically. 

“I’m so offended!” 

“I don’t give a shit!”

“Hey! That’s no way to speak to your teacher!” P’Tommy raised his voice, causing Jimmy to stop in the middle fb the classroom. 

“You’re not my teacher.”

“Yes I am.” P’Tommy stood up and strolled arrogantly towards him.

“You’re just a substitute. I don’t have to listen to y-“

“Jimmy!” The two both turned around to see Jimmy’s actual teacher for that lesson standing near their desk, confused. 

“Oh, Miss-“ 

“Jimmy, sit in your seat!” She ordered sternly, causing Jimmy to immediately obey after giving P’Tommy dirty looks. P’Tommy bowed at her as she gave him a feeble smile “thanks for covering, Mr Sittichok.” 

Suddenly, Jimmy burst out sniggering which made P’Tommy glare back at him before leaving the classroom.   
  


_What the heck Jimmy! I’m in pain..._

Jimmy suddenly thought in his head. When nobody was looking, he glanced down and his jaw dropped. When he saw how big it was. 

_What the fuck Jimmy?!_ He exclaimed in his mind, panicked at the size of his dick. _Why is it working now?!_

“Ahem!” Jimmy’s teacher coughed loudly, leading everyone’s attention to Jimmy who instantly glanced back up.

“Uhh...krub?” Jimmy muttered, nonchalantly looking around the classroom. 

“Is your crotch more interesting than my lesson, Mr Karn?” His teacher enquired, causing everyone to giggle. 

“I wasn’t doing anything..I-I just dropped my pen, yeah.” 

His teacher sighed doubtfully but continued to teach the lesson. As Jimmy slid under his desk to pick up the invisible pen, he quickly glanced back down at his crotch. It was throbbing, causing Jimmy to moan silently in immense pain when he pressed down on it.

  
_Why the fuck did I get a boner from P’Tommy?! Why?!_

After managing the throbbing and reducing the size of it to normal, Jimmy day throughout the whole lesson feeling hugely embarrassed even though nobody really noticed the real reason he was disruptive. He walked slowly home, as he was still in pain, and when he got home he straightaway went to the bathroom to let it out. “Ahhh..” he moaned, finally after suffering for so long he felt satisfied. 

  
Later that evening, after Jimmy finished in the shower and got into his pyjamas, he was phoned up by Gulf who sounded concerned. 

“Hey Jimmy, you ok?”

“Why?” Jimmy questioned, pulling a confused expression as he laid on the bed. 

“...no reason.” Gulf hesitated on the phone. 

“Spit it out.” Jimmy remarked, fiercely as he didn’t have time to listen to him. 

“Uh.. well don’t get angry..” Gulf began, anxiously. “But... there’s a rumour.” 

“Rumour?” 

“About you. I don’t wanna say who with...” Gulf complained, he was hesitating too much that it was so obvious to Jimmy that the news would make him mad. 

“Im hanging up-“ he snapped, but pulled his finger away from the button when Gulf began complaining.

“It’s you and Suppasit.” 

“Who?” 

“Mew!! The pervert! I-I mean.. who you think is a pervert!” Gulf shrieked, causing Jimmy to hold the phone away from his ear. 

“What kind of rumour.” He replied back calmly. 

“Umm...t-that you’re dating.” 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled into the phone, causing Gulf to exclaim that he hurt his eardrums. “Are you fucking serious?!” 

“Uh! How haven’t you seen it it’s everywhere! Apparently someone took a picture of you both when you were arguing today but obviously misunderstood it...” 

“Who started the rumour?!”

“Jimmy, I-“ 

“Who started it?! I need to know so I can teach that piece of shit a lesson!” Jimmy snarled aggressively, becoming red with rage. 

“Look Jimmy, it’s not worth it honestly. It’s just a rumour it’ll go away.” Gulf attempted to calm him down.

“But Mew is a teacher! If this rumour gets out of hand then what?” 

“Violence isn’t the answer though. You should understand, just contact whoever made the rumour up and tell them to stop it.” 

Jimmy sighed, as he thought about the situation. It didn’t go well with what he was faced with today already. The fact that he grew a boner after confronting P’Tommy, who was a teacher. He muttered in agreement and put the phone down on Gulf, tossing it to the side as he began to ponder again. 

_It’s only the first day and everybody’s gone crazy. I’m getting terrorised by teachers._

He moaned in exasperation as he threw his pillows over his face sulkily. 

_A week later._   
  


Gulf was right about it. After Jimmy threatened the person was who spread the rumour online, everyone forgot about it or took no notice of it. But this didn’t help with Jimmy’s main problem. His erections when he and P’Tommy would confront each other face to face. 

It happened too many times that week that he was actually amazed that Gulf, P’Tommy and even Mew, who approached him less due to the rumour thing, didn’t notice. 

It wasn’t right though for him, for two reasons. The main one being that P’Tommy is his teacher. Who he can’t stop thinking about. Who Jimmy struggles to control his erecting Jimmy for. 

It had only been a week with that teacher and he was already being driven crazy. Plus, he wouldn’t stop annoying Jimmy every time he would see him. Him and Mew calling him a Mother’s boy. Which winds Jimmy up so badly, half of the canteen one day had to hold him back from beating Mew up.

_  
I’m getting bullied by teachers. What on earth is wrong with me?_

It was Wednesday last lesson of engineering, Jimmy was getting the hang of controlling his body enabling him to actually concentrate on what he was being taught for once. Not thinking about P’Tommy. Who was his usual self, if not, much more chirpy. He also tried not picking on himself that much in class, which made him more comfortable in the lesson. 

Although, the bell rang at the end of lesson, causing everyone to shuffle out the classroom as P’Tommy greeted them out at his desk. “Jimmy?” He called out suddenly, when he saw Jimmy about to leave the classroom with Tutor. Jimmy looked uneasily to him when he heard his name and then glanced towards Tutor who had already sped out the class. 

“Come here, I need to talk to you.” P’Tommy ordered in a serious tone, provoking Jimmy snigger undoubtedly. 

Realising he was serious, he stopped and shuffled closer to his desk “krub?” 

“I need to talk to you about your grades.” P’Tommy said, collecting a bunch of worksheets and handing them to him. “Look at them.” 

“This isn’t my work.” Jimmy sorted through the pile that was handed to him.

“Of course it isn’t just look at their grades. Now here’s yours.” P’Tommy handed of the last paper he had in his hand all along. 

Snatching it from him, Jimmy stared at the paper and cursed “shit!” 

Compared to everyone else’s grades, he was doing below average than expected. 

  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you about this.” 

“This was a hard test though. I never really understood what my last teacher taught.” Jimmy shrugged, carelessly chucking the pieces of paper back at him. 

P’Tommy put the worksheets neatly, edging closer towards him. “So you don’t understand this subject? I could give you extra help.” 

“How?” 

“I could Tutor you.” 

“But...I don’t think he’ll agree to that.” Jimmy grinned at his joke, that made P’Tommy chuckle and shake his head. 

“I mean I’ll teach you extra lessons on it, if you want.” He smiled

as Jimmy began to ponder reluctantly. “It would be valuable to you this extra help.” 

“This means I’ll have to see you extra?” 

“I would treat you to food now and then-“ 

“Sure!” Jimmy agreed excitedly at the mention of free food. “I’m hungry right now!” 

“You sure?”  
  


Excitedly, he nodded back although he was unsure of the fact he could handle seeing extra of his annoying teacher. 

P’Tommy entered his back and took out his laptop to check his calendar on it where his meetings were scheduled. “I think 3 days of tutoring is sufficient for this subject, I’m free on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays after school.” 

“3 days?!” He repeated, alarmingly back. He shuffled away from his teacher, sheepishly. “I have my football club on Thursdays.” 

“We can still do it after. What? Don’t you like me?” P’Tommy ventured, hopeful.

“What? It’s not that...” 

“You won’t get your free food on that day-“ 

“After would be fine!” Jimmy beamed, awkwardly. 

As soon as he left the classroom he exclaimed to himself in anguish at the whole situation. _Imagine spending extra time with a teacher that annoying?_

Distressed, he raced back home and went straight to his bedroom where he laid on the bed questioning everything as usual. 

As 1am passed by on the clock on his table, he fidgeted in his bed, the struggle to sleep was unbearable so he sat up. Grunting to himself.

_What the hell?_

However, peacefully, he fell asleep. Into a deep dream, which included him, ironically feeling sleepy in his engineering lesson. The dream was the most unusual scenario he had ever experienced, nobody was in the lesson with him except for the teacher. Who revealed himself to be P’Tommy. 

“Huh?!” Jimmy snorted, pulling a bewildered expression when he felt a tap on the shoulder suddenly. 

“Jimmy are you okay?” P’Tommy asked, gently smiling at the surprised boy. Unexpectedly, his sweet smile ultimately was struck off. Followed by a menacing smirk.

“W-What?” Jimmy stammered, a little terrified by his expression. 

“Stand up.” P’Tommy ordered, fiercely with a harsh snarl at the end. Immediately causing Jimmy to stand up out of his seat nervously. 

His menacing teacher glanced up and down at him, smirking as he thrusted him back Into his seat. “Just as I thought.” P’Tommy pulled a smug grin whilst licking his lips provocatively at the freaked out Jimmy. 

“W-wh-what?” Even more frightened, he tired to escape from his seat but was immediately shoved back down and trapped by P’Tommy arms on the upper tables. 

“You know what, you dirty piece of shit.” P’Tommy snarled, leaning closer to his ear he then whispered sensually “it looks really painful, I can help.” 

Puzzled, he finally glanced down towards his body where P’Tommy was fixated on. “M-My- My- Fucking dick?!”

Jimmy yelled unconsciously to himself in the dream, trying to avoid staring at P’Tommy’s mocking expression. 

Unexpectedly, P’Tommy’s hand clutched onto Jimmy’s crotch area. Painfully slowly, his hands trailed down to his member that was throbbing through his soft material. 

He suddenly slammed his hand down on it, causing the Jimmy in the dream to yell in anguish. 

But also causing the frightened boy who was suffering from the dream, to wake up screaming. 

“Wh-what?? What the fuck?!” Jimmy cursed, quietly. Sweating uncontrollably, he got out of Bed. As it was 7am when he woke up. Which was the earliest he had ever woken up on a school day. 

“What the fuck was that..” he mumbled to himself sleepily, he suddenly remembered a part of the dream he had. When he glanced down in it. 

_Shit!_ He screeched in his mind.

Reluctantly debating in his mind, he glanced nervously down at his crotch area. 

“No!” He yelled, what he had just seen was now burnt in the back of his mind for a long time. “Fuck you, P’Tommy! Ow!” He cursed in pain as he tried walking to the bathroom, to relieve himself.   
  


_I hate that man. I hate him.  
_

He kept repeating in his mind. Which wasn’t helping the situation but he just couldn’t help it. 

_I hate that man. I hate him_


	3. The Football club

  
“I hate him.” Gulf hadn’t even sat down at the canteen table yet when Jimmy spat at him, aggressively. 

“Sorry I’m at the wrong table.” 

Gulf attempted to leave from the table but was dragged back to it by his glaring eyes. “What did I do to you?” Gulf questioned anxiously. 

“It’s not you.” Jimmy slightly edged his head to side when Gulf sat in front of him, fixating on one of the two teachers on the far away table opposite them. 

Noticing this, Gulf glanced round and whispered “is it Mew?” 

“Don’t fucking say his name. But no, not today.” He hissed back, still fixated on that particular table. “The one opposite him.” 

Glancing back again in realisation, he whispered “P’Tommy?”

“Yes! I hate him!”

“I thought he was a nice teacher?” Gulf questioned curiously as he began eating. 

“He is, well technically in class he’s nice but he teases me a lot.” Jimmy said, now raising his head up high to his teacher. 

“You’re actually letting a teacher tease you?”

“No! He’s just so annoying! Also, why the fuck are him and Mew in this canteen anyway?? Isn’t there some sort of teachers place in this faculty?” He snapped, deciding to quench his thirst whilst still fixating on P’Tommy who was peacefully eating with Mew.

“You mean the staff room? It’s not really a place to eat for them.” Gulf shrugged, ignoring his friends attempts to mockingly observe his teacher. 

“My original teacher never used to eat here though.” 

“Yeah because he never had friends but P’Tommy has a friend.”

“Who, Mew the pervert?” Jimmy sniggered, causing Gulf to smack him on the arm when he attempted to reach for his food. 

“He’s not a pervert! Look, why do you hate P’Tommy all of a sudden?” 

“Because he made me-“ he abruptly trailed off when he realised and decided to stay silent. 

“Did you have the dream?” Gulf asked out of the blue, munching down on his chicken. 

“W-what?” Jimmy responded quite taken back as he stared at Gulf, anxiously. 

“You know, the boner dream?” He questioned, nonchalantly eating his food. 

“Hey!” Jimmy yelled, smacking the fork Gulf was holding out of his hand in shock. 

“What!” 

“H-how did you know?” 

“Uhh...no reason?” 

“Gulf!” He raised his hand attempting to threat Gulf again but he jerked out the way. 

“Uh calm down! It’s normal to have that kind of dream when you like some-“

“What?!” Jimmy screeched, loudly. Causing everyone on the table he was on to awkwardly glance at him. He chuckled back feebly at them but turned back to Gulf who carried on eating. “Shut the fuck up!” 

“Hey! Why you yelling at me? I’m just stating-“ 

“Nothing! Because I don’t like P’Tommy! And what did you mean by its normal?” 

“...it’s normal because I’ve had it before.” 

“With Mew?! What the fuck?!” Jimmy gasped excitedly, slamming his hand down on the table. Which caused everyone, including on the neighbouring tables to jerk out their seats.

  
“Jimmy, do you want keep your nonsense to yourself?” Mew growled back, turning around from his seat to address the frustrated boy. Before he could retort back, Mew turned back around to finish his conversation with P’Tommy, who was beaming in amusement at the situation.

“Hey, why are you so harsh on him?” P’Tommy asked, continuing to eat his food that was previously put on hold. 

“He’s an idiot that’s why. I mean to ask you, why are you always talking to him? Don’t get involved with him.” Mew replied back, attentively. 

“He’s my student.”

“Who you’ve only known for a week and here you are acting all nice to him.” 

“Well, he’s cute.” P’Tommy smiled back innocently as he leaned to the side to observe the student. 

“Hey, how are you finding it here? Miss your old school?” Mew asked curiously, watching P’Tommy.  
  


“The heck? Of course I don’t miss it, it was a nightmare!” P’Tommy retorted, sighing whilst continuing to eat his lunch along with Mew. 

Before he applied for the temporary teaching job at this university, P’Tommy worked at a really prestigious university as a lecturer for a while. At first, the experience for him was quite pleasant. But as soon as he began to settle into their engineering faculty, many students went behind his back and began researching about his history. Where they found out that P’Tommy grew up in the less wealthy province in comparison with all the lecturers at that university. They also dug deeper in their research and found out his private information, exposing it all over the universities Facebook page and other social media sites. Until, further action was taken. Against P’Tommy.

Long story short, the students found out that he liked men and saw that he was being friendly with one of the teachers there. Although they made it into such a big issue, that the university had to take drastic measures to prevent their reputation from being tarnished. Leading to P’Tommy quitting.

Till this day, he still doesn’t question why the students chose to do what they did. He just assumes that they were against him taking the place of their well loved original lecturer. 

It took P’Tommy a while to start looking for work in that similar area again. But Mew his high school best friend, managed to convince him to apply for the substitute teacher job at his university which was closer to his house. 

“Uh, I forgot. That fucking posh uni. I hate rich people.” Mew grunted, scornfully. 

“Hey, you’re rich.” P’Tommy complained.

“No I’m not, I just have money.” 

“And I don’t.” Tommy shoved his empty plate to the side and sighed “I like it here, it’s much better.” 

“Of course it is, I mean I know the pay here isn’t as much, but you get to be with your best friend!” Mew beamed. 

“You my Best friend?”

“Oi! Don’t deny it.” 

“I don’t remember being best friends with a pervert.” Tommy grinned mockingly, as Mew smacked his head in response. 

“I’m not a fucking pervert!” He sulked, folding his arms. “Why does everyone say that about me?” 

“Because you won’t admit it.”

“Because I’m not one! Jimmy keeps calling me a pervert, now you! Fucks sake.” 

“I don’t know about jimmy but you’ve been after that boy for ages you’re becoming one.” Tommy carried on grinning as he took a sip of his drink. 

“That boy... I still can’t talk to him properly.”

Mew pondered for a bit on his own whilst Tommy started another conversation. The boy that he was referring too was the one that Mew had been thinking about for ages. Ever since he saw the student model for a poster for his football club. When he first saw him, Mew had only just started at the engineering faculty. On his first day with his new class, he noticed the same student was in his class and suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. The only facts he actually knows about the student is that his name is Gulf and he hangs out with his close friend Jimmy, who Mew despises. 

Although, Mew is much more confident when he talks to Jimmy, he’s not the same with Gulf. He struggles to talk to him about things other than engineering. Gulf is his student, that he can’t stop thinking about. He even went as far as snatching one of the football club posters with Gulf on it that were displayed in many different faculties and instead displaying it in his bedroom.

Without realising, Mew allowed Tommy to visit his house one day which was when he saw the poster of Gulf. At that time, he didn’t know of him well so Mew tried to pass him off as a professional footballer he admired. Forgetting that Tommy knows Mew doesn’t even watch football. Ever since that incident, Tommy’s been nicknaming Mew a “pervert” along with calling Gulf “the poster boy.”

“Gulf? He’s just behind with Jimmy right now. Go on then.”

“Are you nuts? He’s with Jimmy! I’ll end up arguing with him instead. Unless you come with me.” Mew suggested, smiling eagerly as he awaited his reply. 

“Actually forget it it’ll be too awkward.” Tommy shrugged.

“What? You suggested it, come on!” Mew insisted, dragging Tommy out of his seat. They both crept up slowly towards the table where Jimmy and Gulf were involved in a conversation. 

“What should we do?” Mew asked, feeling very shy as soon as he saw the behind of Gulf.

“Why you asking me this was your idea!” Tommy exclaimed, nervously as he observed Jimmy’s straight expression. 

“This was a bad idea.” Mew attempted to leave but unexpectedly, Jimmy heard a noise and glanced upwards to see Tommy staring awkwardly and Mew facing the other way.

“P’Tommy?” Jimmy questioned, provoking Gulf to suddenly turn around to see Tommy trying to grab onto Mew who was attempting to escape.

“Oh hi Jimmy! Hey Gulf!” P’Tommy waved, smiling widely. 

Mew shuffled closer to Tommy, sheepishly trying to avoid looking at Gulf.

He coughed inadvertently at Tommy as he leaned into his ear and whispered “I can’t do this I need to go toilet.” 

“But Mew-“ Tommy failed in grabbing him and let him scurry off squeamishly to the toilets. Embarrassed, he turned to the confused observers of their bickering.

“What’s wrong with Mew?” Gulf asked curiously, watching Mew rush out of the canteen. 

“Ah don’t mind him, he suddenly just needed to go toilet.” 

“Why? Did he piss himself or something?” Jimmy sneered, cackling at his own comment. 

“You could say that.” Tommy grinned back, causing everyone except Gulf to laugh. Although, when they both noticed the anxious look on his face they abruptly stopped laughing. 

“Ah so why are you here?” Jimmy asked, he felt a jerk under the table and gestured to Gulf to stop. 

“Oh I just...” Tommy paused, pondering the false reason he was there. 

“I think I’m going to go toilet too.” Gulf announced, since there was an awkward silence. 

“What?” Jimmy responded, instantly shaking his head. When Gulf got out of his seat, he began mouthing to him “don’t leave me here with him!” 

“Sorry!” Gulf mouthed back, carrying his bag on his back. “I need to find Mew.” 

“What??” Jimmy gestured for him to come back but he scurried our the canteen before he could see it. 

Before Jimmy could object and also think of a fake reason to leave the canteen, Tommy immediately sat down in front of him. Making it difficult for Jimmy to avoid him. 

“I just wanted to know what time your football club ends today.” Tommy, after a while, completed the sentence he had once begun. “Jimmy!” He shouted out, at the distracted boy in front of him. 

“Uh...”

For weeks, Jimmy failed to turn up at the football club simply because he couldn’t be bothered to go. And now suddenly turning back up at the club was going to strike up a lot of questions. From Gulf. So he had a plan. 

“What?” Tommy wondered, waiting for Jimmy’s answer. 

“Uhh... it finishes late today. And they usually bring free food for us to eat after so.” Jimmy replied, chuckling to himself. 

“So it doesn’t finish at 5?” Tommy enquired, glaring at the student who began hesitating. “I heard it finishes at 5, sometimes earlier.”

“Oh-“ 

“But how would you know? Because you haven’t been turning up for the past few weeks!” Tommy snapped, slamming his hand down on the table. 

Surprised, Jimmy jerked out his seat and rubbed his neck. “Shit! How-“ 

“I searched your attendance report for that club.”

“Why? That’s creepy as hell!” Jimmy whined, annoyed. 

“Because I knew you would lie. Either you go today or you don’t go and come to see me after school for the tutor lesson.” Tommy ordered, sternly pointing his finger at the frustrated Jimmy who grunted to himself.

“I don’t want to go though, the free food they bring isn’t that nice.” Jimmy complained, sighing as he picked his bag up from the table. Tommy stood up with him and folded his arms intimidatingly. “Uh! Ok I’ll go!” Jimmy scowled back, irritated by his arrogant stance. He stormed out the canteen in a bitter mood. Like usual. But shrugged as he got his phone out to text Gulf and remind him that they were meeting with Tutor in their free time. 

Unlike Gulf, Tutor was Jimmy’s new friend who didn’t know him as well as his other friends. But the trio would usually meet up once a week to revise the engineering material they learnt. Now you’re wondering, if they revise then how does Jimmy have the lowest grades in his class? 

Simply because he’s the most distracted one out of the two, whilst Tutor, the smartest friend, would be helping Gulf, Jimmy would just be playing video games on his phone or prank calling someone. Which on their break, the other two would join in with. 

For weeks, Jimmy has been meaning to prank call Mew but that meant that one of them had to get a hold of his line ID. Immediately, Gulf was chosen for this mission. To ask for his line ID. As if he had a crush on him. Which was also true. But this mission was far from easy as Gulf was so reluctant to approach his own teacher even though Jimmy describes him as being so boldly in love with him.

It wasn’t as if Mew was a strict teacher, well Gulf didn’t think he was. But that’s because even though they were both sheepish with each other, Mew and him had an acquaintance type relationship. Not a student-teacher one. Deep down, Gulf cares too much for Mew but has to keep it deep down. The same with Mew. As everyone would start to ask questions. 

Rumours spread so quickly in universities, schools etc. Jimmy was lucky that the one about him and Mew didn’t get out of hand. But that was one thing Gulf was afraid of. Because he knew he wasn’t like Jimmy at all. He would be the first one to cower if any rumours were spread about him. That’s why Gulf chooses to only talk about Mew with Jimmy, the one person he trusts. 

_4:30pm_

_Faculty of sports: Football club._   
  


To be honest, Jimmy never had that much interest in football. He only really chose it just to mess around with his best friend. Forgetting that Gulf is the one person who takes serious interest in that particular sport. He would never miss a session at the club and would never miss his favourite football team playing in a match, Chelsea. 

It’s an obsession. For instance, one night the football was on TV so Gulf stayed up late to watch it. Although, he forgot that the next day he had an exam and overslept. Ultimately, he failed his physics exam in which his father found out and punished him. So yes, obsession.

The club sessions began at 4pm, but due to Jimmy completely forgetting that he had to attend it he arrived half an hour late. By then, Gulf was teaching the new members of the club dribbling tactics. Nevertheless, he managed to spot Jimmy try to sneak into the changing rooms. 

  
“You guys practice, I’m going to go scold at one of your seniors.” Gulf told the students and, when he caught Jimmy’s attention, gestured him to come. 

“I’m not in the mood to be yelled at, Gulf.” Jimmy spat at him, swinging his football kit around. 

“Why are you here anyway?”

“It was either here or a tutor lesson.” Jimmy shrugged. 

“You chose me over Tutor?” Gulf questioned, bewildered. He observed Jimmy, touching his forehead to check if he was feeling alright. 

“Not Tutor! I mean... nevermind. I’m here now so I’ll go get changed.” Gulf stared as he walked off, indeed puzzled. But he brushed it off and carried on coaching the younger students.   
  


_5pm_

After being scolded by his friends, Jimmy sulkily sat on the bench by the water bottles as he drifted off into a daydream whilst watching the youngers play a match.

Gulf came after a while and sat next to him. “Sorry I got a bit carried away.” Gulf nudged the moody boy who wasn’t even paying attention. 

“Uh..” Jimmy grunted, now staring at his football boots. “Nevermind.” 

“You know me, you didn’t pass properly!” Gulf exclaimed, causing the other to frown back. 

“I said I was sorry! You didn’t have to hit me with your studs!” 

“Alright.. we’re both to blame for losing.” Gulf huffed, watching the match. “Are you going to stay for the free dinner?” 

“For free food or free poisoning? No thanks.” Jimmy grunted, standing up. “I’ll just eat at home. See ya.” He stomped his heavy football boots across the muddy ground and into the empty changing rooms. 

Gulf stood up after a while once the game had finished, to collect the cones and markers that were used. As he was busy doing this, he was unaware that someone was behind him. When he finished collecting them all, including the football, he turned around and instantly jerked back unexpectedly. “P’Tommy?” 

“Uh.. I’m at the right football club?” Tommy asked, nervously as he gripped onto the plastic bag which released the mouth watering stench of food. 

“Yeah, this is Jimmy’s club. You’re here to see him?” Gulf pondered, curiously eyeing the takeaway bag. 

Tommy held the bag up to him and smiled. “I bought it for Jimmy, he told me he doesn’t like the food they buy here so...here!”

“Oh, that’s so thoughtful of you! He’s just in the changing rooms he’ll be out soon-“ 

“Oh no, I don’t want to see him... well he’s seen enough of me today hasn’t he? I just wanted to drop this off for him.” Tommy handed the bag to Gulf, who dropped the cones on the ground to collect the bag. “Do you need help?” 

“Oh I’m fine! I’ll pass this onto Jimmy, don’t worry.” Gulf smiled, as he struggled to bend down to pick up the cones. Instinctively, Tommy picked the cones up from him and put them on the bench with the rest. After Gulf thanked him, he immediately headed out the pitch and to the roadside where his car was parked. 

About 15 minutes after Tommy drove off from the faculty, Jimmy came out the changing room in his uniform and carrying his football kit. Gulf was busy shuffling the equipment closer to the changing room doors when he saw him. “Oh Jimmy! Wait!” He called, causing Jimmy to pause outside and remove his earphones. 

Excitedly, Gulf ran to the bench where he collected the takeaway bag and handed it towards the reluctant Jimmy. 

“What?” Jimmy questioned the bag he was holding.

“It’s not the free food, it’s something different.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“P’Tommy came when you were changing and gave you this. He bought it for you, he’s so kind.” Gulf smiled widely, gesturing to Jimmy to take the bag from him. 

“Why..why would he buy me this?” He wondered. He took the bag, feeling hugely confused and began to question the suspicious Gulf “why was he here?” 

“I’m not sure myself! He heard you mentioned you hated the food here, which is a little offensive, but that’s why he bought it I guess.” 

He opened the bag up to smell the inside. He tried to hide his smile but Gulf caught onto it almost instantly. “He bought... Chinese food..” 

“Chinese food...how does he know??” 

It was one of Jimmy’s favourite foods which he hadn’t had in so long. As he was feeling incredibly hungry and warm, he waved bye to Gulf and quickly rushed to his home to eat it. 

At his home, he put his kit away and set out the cutlery for him. Opening the takeaway boxes, he saw that on one of the boxes there was a note posted on it. Although, Jimmy was too hungry to read the note so he put it on the side and began to chow down on his food until he became so full. 

_9pm_

Jimmy held the note in his hand but didn’t plan on opening it yet until he felt ready. He didn’t know why, but he was feeling suddenly anxious holding it. His heart began pounding fast, the tension hitting him. 

It was all too much for him. Hesitating, he quickly put the folded note to the side on his desk and quickly jumped into bed and laid down. Contemplating, what could be on the note. 

_Was it important? Why would P’Tommy write me a note in the first place? Maybe it is important..._   
  


If so, he would have to read it. Jimmy sat up, as he remembered that the first lesson he had tomorrow was with P’Tommy. Nervously, he got out of his bed again and turned on the lamp by his desk. Picking up the note, breathing heavily, he carefully unfolded it.

It was 2 sentences with medium sized meat handwriting on the paper with a cute smiley face at the end. It took Jimmy two reads to comprehend what Tommy has written, and placed the note back on the table, bewildered. And now he was questioning whether to show Gulf the note the next day.

It wasnt important but Jimmy was glad he read it anyway, it took a lot off his mind and he felt he could sleep happier. Knowing what he had just found out. He turned the lamp off and straight away got back into bed. He couldn’t wait to see Tommy the next day. 


	4. Rumour

What was on the note, left Jimmy feeling really impressed and a little bit shy as he strolled into class on time in the middle of the day. Tommy greeted him with a big smile as he did usually every time, no matter what mood he was in. 

Just as lesson was about to start, Tommy was interrupted by a knock on the door, as he let the teacher in, his smile dropped to a serious expression. 

“Sittichok, do you mind if we borrowed you for a moment?” It was short plump teacher, who Jimmy and everyone else despised but were slightly afraid of, with a tall less miserable assistant with him. 

Tommy nodded and turned to the class, wearily “umm.. class just revise what I taught you all yesterday.” After receiving approval murmurs, he exited the classroom along with the two superiors. They led him just a bit further away from the door. But his back was still visible to the classroom, a fact that Jimmy found out as he intended to observe curiously. 

He stood up out of his seat and tried to peer through the window. Tutor tugged at him “what are you doing? Sit back down!” 

“Why do you think they want him?” Jimmy questioned, anxiously as he wafted away Tutor’s attempts to pull him back down. 

Exasperatedly, he gave up “go to the door and listen if you’re that interested, I could care less.” He got back to reviewing his work and Jimmy began to investigate what they were talking about.

Initially, he was going to listen through the door to their conversation but when abat he heard was incoherent, he changed his plan and left the class to go to the bathroom. 

Slamming the door shut purposely, it caused Tommy and two teacher to drop their conversation and turn to Jimmy. Who was creeping past them. 

“Oh, Jimmy.” Tommy gave him a small smile, as he turned his back to the miserable superiors. 

“I’m just going toilet.” Jimmy replied back casually, when he received a nod from his teacher, he bowed his head down to the seniors. 

Whose eyes were drilling into the back of his head, even though Jimmy avoided eye contact. He bent down and hid behind a vending machine that was just outside the right corridor to continue eavesdropping. 

“Let’s continue, Mr Sittichok.” The plump teacher grunted back at the optimistic one who agreed. “It’s not a laughing matter.” 

“I understand. But you see-“ Tommy attempted to put his argument across but was interrupted by the second teacher shaking his head. 

“I really don’t think you’re taking this seriously enough.” 

“But... that university! They’re obviously lying, It’s just absurd!” Tommy cried, nervously rubbing the sweat of his neck, which was caused by the plump teachers penetrating glare. 

“They’ve accused you of something this serious, we have to take precautionary measures.” 

“Without evidence?? I would never be involved in something like that! Please, what can I do??” Tommy begged, trying to budge the two teachers into sympathising with him. 

However, they both just shook him off and the plump one sighed “speak to the head principal, if you can provide evidence against this. The least they can do is give you a warning or a suspension. Goodbye, Mr Sittichok.” 

They both left Tommy, who was shaking from shock and desperation, outside his class. “What the hell...” he whispered to himself, rubbing his eyes.

He was about to enter the classroom but, hesitating, he turned around and followed the corridor on the right. Where Jimmy listened intently with shock and disbelief and anger. As soon as he heard footsteps, he quickly shuffled more behind the vending machine. In anguish due to his back, he put his fist in his mouth as he waited for Tommy to pass him and enter the toilets. It was clear, so Jimmy sped out the corridor and back into the classroom, shutting the door behind him aggressively as he continued to his seat. Out of breath, he ignored Tutor’a attempts to talk to him and collapsed on the desk.

What on earth did he just witness? As well as listening, he also observed anxiously. He’d never seen someone turn so pale and nervous as quick as Tommy did then. 

He didn’t know Tommy well, therefore the reason why he instantly felt guilty for eavesdropping on his personal issues. 

The pale teacher entered the classroom minutes after, dampening the sweat on his forehead and then chucking the tissue in the bin as he tried to forget what had just occurred and continue with the lesson. Jimmy straight away sat up and observed that he was still feeling a bit upset by everything behind the constant smiles he kept giving the class every few seconds as if he was giving signals to Jimmy that he was okay. When the student knew he wasn’t. 

The lesson only lasted 30 minutes compared to the whole hour it was supposed to take up of midday. As everyone exited the classroom, Jimmy stood next to Tutor just outside the door and stared into the class straight at Tommy. 

“Are we going?” Tutor prodded Jimmy, who was still fixated on Tommy’s movements. Anxiously, he was observing him packing away his things and checking his phone. Which led to Tutor prodding Jimmy again “hello??” 

“Uh.. oh you go ahead.” Jimmy finally spoke up, turning to Tutor who was surprised. “What?” 

“You’re not gonna.. question him or anything on what you heard?” He asked, with a concerning look. 

“Of course not.”

“Then...”

“I just need to talk to him about the work.” Jimmy lied, deliberately trying to push Tutor away. 

“Alright then.” Tutor wasn’t prepared to argue with him today so he shrugged and left to meet Gulf on his own. 

Jimmy sighed, brushing away his sweat, and entered the classroom. He approached his desk, nervously, waiting. 

“Oh, Jimmy! I didn’t expect to see you here!” Tommy almost knocked into him, when he was surprised by his appearance. He pulled the same painful smile back at him, making the other more worried about him.

“I just wanted...to thank you.” Jimmy gave a warm smile, a different feel to the one his teacher gave him before. 

Clasping his phone from the desk, he held it close to him and forced the same smile again back. “For what?” 

“The food you sent, I really enjoyed it.”  
  


“Really?” He seemed surprised by this which left Jimmy slightly confused but he intended to ask more about it. 

“Yeah, they were the best spicy ribs and noodles I’ve tasted!” Jimmy beamed, he stood further away from Tommy with his hands behind his back. 

“You like Chinese food?” Tommy’s curiosity began to show as he leaned on the desk. 

Ecstatically, Jimmy let out a squeak and a tiny nod “spicy ribs are the best! My mother usually makes the best ones but those ones were so good!” 

“I’m glad you liked them. What do you want for today then?” 

“Today?” 

“Jimmy, don’t forget its your first tutor session today.” He felt a lot better talking to Jimmy that the pain almost left his smile, he noticed his confused expression and added “with me. Not Tutor.” 

“Uh I know, Phi.”

“So what do you want?”

for today then?” 

“Today?” 

“Jimmy, don’t forget its your first tutor session today.” He felt a lot better talking to Jimmy that the pain almost left his smile, he noticed his confused expression and added “with me. Not Tutor.” 

“Uh I know, Phi.”

“So what do you want?” 

“The same! I really enjoyed it. It’s much better than the trash they call food at the football club.” 

With that, Tommy nodded as he checked his watch. He reminded Jimmy that the canteen’s food doesn’t last long so he allowed him out the class to catch up with his friends.

He felt a lot better after talking to him, but he still had the doubt and worry inside his mind about his situation. After Jimmy left the classroom, Tommy immediately checked to see if Mew’s lesson had finished and then called him up. He told him that he needed to see him straight away. So they met inside Mew’s classroom on the other side of the engineering faculty. 

“What happened, tell me everything.” Mew said, shutting the door behind him and heading back to his seat. 

“It’s that university.” Tommy began, the shakiness that was once gone because of Jimmy came back. Causing him to stutter when he continued. “T-they’ve.. ac..accused me...” 

“Of what?” 

“I don’t want it to end my career.” Tommy quivered, shaking viciously. He felt sweat dripping down his back. Struggling to find a way to continue. 

Concerned, Mew went to calm him down and wipe the sweat from his head. Although, he was pushed away as Tommy started to get uncomfortable. 

“Whatever it is, I’ll help you with it. I just need to know.” Mew replied back calmly. 

“You know how that rumour thing began there... well they found out that I work here. And now, for a reason I don’t know, they’ve accused me of spreading drugs around the whole university and said I’ve been encouraging the use of it.” 

“What the fuck?” Mew cursed, in an outrage over what he was hearing. Although he could help but chuckled.

Which made Tommy frown “that’s not it. They also added that I had relationships with multiple students there.” 

“You? Relationships with students... you?” 

“Mew! It’s serious!” 

“I know but you? Do they even know you? What the fuck is wrong with them?!”  
  
“I know! The fact that my two superiors actually believe them..” Tommy began to wonder, how they were informed about it. 

“Yeah they hate me.” Mew blurted out, as the other was dumbfounded by why suddenly those two superiors were suspicious of him. 

“What?” 

“They hate me.”

“Honestly, who doesn’t hate you?” Tommy grinned, receiving a threaten from Mew who after agreed with him. 

“See they know that we’re best friends so they hate you too.” 

“So you’re telling me my superiors are against me because of you? What did you do to them!” He squealed, becoming panicked.

“Uh it doesn’t matter. Focus on your issue. I cant believe they’re actually accusing you of taking drugs and having sex with students... that sounds like something I would do.” Mew chuckled, uneasily. 

“Yeah it does.” The other received another punch.

“You’re not actually meant to agree with that.” Mew scowled, frowning at the increasingly sweaty Tommy. Although, after thinking, his eyes lit up as he grabbed him by the shoulders “we go to the head!” 

“What the hell?! Are you crazy!” Tommy yelled, as Mew reacted to his loud squeaky voice. 

“Look we go talk to the head without the two pricks, we’ll convince him that what the fucking university are accusing you of is not true. Okay?” Mew waited for Tommy to respond. 

He always trusted in his ideas because, as whacky as they sounded, they would help. He guessed that was the reason he was so close to his crazy perverted friend. Bearing this in mind, he agreed after moments of hesitation. 

They both planned together during their lunch break that after school today they would hope to see the head principal then and discuss the issue, with the big hope of it being resolved without anyone else interfering. Mew knew that if the other two teachers were observing fiercely in the same room as Tommy then it would be impossible for them to get their argument across. Going against his superiors backs was always going to be controversial to Tommy as he really despised breaking rules but it was for a serious issue that would have a very serious impact on his future careers. He didn’t want to go throw that period of unemployment again. 

Whilst they were plotting, Jimmy was still pondering about his guilt whereas his two friends were busy ignoring him and studying. This didnt last long as Tutor began to get increasingly irritated by his behaviour, and the fact that he hadn’t touched his lunch at all which was making Gulf pester him about eating it himself. 

  
“Will you pay attention for fu-“ Tutor smashed his hand down firmly on the table, causing Jimmy and Gulf to jerk away. 

Alarmed, Gulf raised his hands “stay calm, Tor.” 

“Alright, fucking hell.” Jimmy exclaimed, surprised at his sudden outburst. “Just ignore me.”

“Uh just leave him, he’s troubled.” They both sat back down and carried on with the distancing from Jimmy. 

He was indeed troubled as he wished he never eavesdropped on Tommy’s troubles with the other teachers. Because he wanted to know more about it and help him, without Tommy knowing that he was helping him. All this seemed impossible to him so he was stuck daydreaming about a solution to this. 

When Tutor excused himself to go toilet, Gulf immediately nudged him on the arm to let him know he was gone. “You can tell me now.” He smiled eagerly.

“I overheard P’Tommy’s conversation with the teachers... well they didn’t exactly mention what happened but all I know is that it’s affecting him badly. I don’t know what to do!” Jimmy moaned frustratedly. “I want to help him.” 

“But he’ll know that you were listening.” Gulf added, he tried thinking of a way to help his troubled friend help his troubled teacher. 

The mere fact that Jimmy wanted to help a teacher was surprising enough to Gulf but he decided not to bother him with that. 

“Screw it, I’m gonna go to him.” Jimmy said, turning to Gulf.

“You sure?” 

“Yes because I just realised that he’s a temporary teacher so he can’t exactly punish me f-for being observant!” 

“Right...” Gulf replied back doubtfully, withholding information from him. 

The only way he could feel completely satisfied is if he actually helped Tommy with his problem. No matter what it was. Although, inside of Jimmy’s mind the types of problems that he could help Tommy with was limited. For instance, he was assuming that the problem had something to do with money. Which he could readily find a solution to.

He was determined to help no matter what, so he decided that instead of tutoring with Tommy they could both together figure it out. 

He knew his urgency to help was peculiar, because he’d never usually want to help people. But to him, maybe Tommy wasn’t just people, he wasn’t just his teacher. He could be that one truly he chose to care for. 

Distractions rarely held back Tommy from teaching or even from smiling, as Jimmy witnessed, even when distressed he could still be able to pull a smile. Which was what he did for all of his classes until the end of the day, when Mew messaged him to ask if he was ready to talk to the head yet. Tommy, first of all, remembered that he promised to tutor Jimmy today and give him the free food. Therefore, he waited for him with the bag of food in his hand as a sort of apologetic aid.

Few minutes after, Jimmy entered the classroom, quietly observing his teacher who looked up at the sound of footsteps. 

“Hi Phi.” Jimmy mumbled, his nervousness overtook the confidence that he was feeling earlier when he wanted to talk to him. 

“I’m sorry Jimmy, something important has come up so there’s no session today. But here’s your food as promised!” Tommy exuberantly held out the food to Jimmy who took it. 

“Thank you.” Jimmy replied back rather timidly, inhaling as he watched his teacher grab his saddle bag from under his desk.

“Well you can go now. It’s fine.” Tommy smiled, as he was himself ready to leave and meet Mew. 

Hesitating for a bit, Jimmy firmly placed the food back on the table and folded his arms fiercely. 

Puzzled, he raised his eyebrow and reached to the food to give back to him.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Phi... I want to help you.” Frowning, Tommy reluctantly moved his hand back. 

“Help me?” 

“Don’t be angry. But I couldn’t help but see you and the two teachers talking this morning... I-I heard a bit-“ 

Realising, Tommy suddenly grabbed him by his arms and shook him, anxiously “what did you hear??” 

“Uhh... not much.. I don’t exactly know what problem you have.” Jimmy mumbled, sheepishly as the other released his arms. 

“Oh.” He murmured, he slid back a bit quite shakily. 

“Phi, I feel bad. Whatever the problem is I’ll be happy to help. Is it money? Because I could lend you some.” Jimmy suggested, eager for a response. 

“Umm...I couldn’t take money of a student. It’s fine.” Tommy reassured, although his reassurance was slightly mislead by his nervousness and his odor from his sweat.

“No one has to know, it’ll be fine. You can pay me back whenever. Here.” 

The student reached in his pocket and handed him a bundle of cash, equaling to around 700 baht. He held his hand out until the reluctant teacher removed it reluctantly and stashed it immediately in his pocket. 

“Thank you so much for helping me. I promise I’ll return the money right away.” Tommy replied back, humbly bowing at Jimmy and leaving the classroom henceforth as his phone danced around in his pocket waiting to be picked up. 

“Mew, I’m on my way.” Tommy hissed, frustratedly ending the call as he ran up the stairs to the corridor where the head’s office was. 

  
  
Mew was waiting and quickly ushered Tommy to go to him. 

“What took you so long??” Mew whispered. 

“Jimmy.” Tommy sighed, taking out a tissue to wipe his forehead.

“I don’t why you give him the attention.” Mew tuts, taking the tissue from him and throwing it away. 

“He’s not that bad as you make him out to be.” Tommy frowned. 

“What was it he wanted anyway?” 

“Uhh...” He paused, as Mew became increasingly irritated. “Let’s just go.”

“What did he do now? He’s such a troublemaker.” Mew snarled, raising his voice. 

“No he’s not!” Tommy protested back, he looked around in case someone was watching and turned back to him. “He overheard the conversation this morning..” 

“He what?!” Mew shrieked, causing the other to panic. 

“Shh its okay! He misunderstood and thought the problem I had was to do with debt. He wanted to help me so he gave me..” Tommy took out the now crumpled wad of money from his pocket to show Mew. 

He glared at him in disbelief “you took money from a student?!”

“Hey! I’m not actually going to use it I’m gonna give it back to him.” Tommy intended to calm his friend down, but the other paced back and forth in the corridor in complete disbelief with his attitude. 

“Do you know what he is like? He’s a troublemaker! The reason he’s doing this is to expose you! Who gives money to their teacher?? Honestly, Tommy.” 

“You don’t know what he is like, he genuinely wanted to help! I only took it from him to spare his feelings-“ 

“What feelings?! Tommy!” Mew screeched, he covered his face in exasperation.

“You don’t even give him a chance. Uh! I know I shouldn’t trust him too well. I usually listen to you but this time I won’t.” Tommy glared back at Mew who let out a big sigh and then pattted his back. 

“I’m sorry, I just know how those students screwed you over last time..”

“Uh I know... but don’t pick on Jimmy. He’s not like them, I know it. Okay?” 

They both gave each other a brief hug to patch up their little spat. When Tommy was ready, less nervous, he and Mew entered the Head’s office.


	5. Nightmarish classroom

_2 weeks later_

Tommy returned to class, when it was confirmed that he was completely in the clear by the Head. The prestigious university agreed that they would not bother him again, after him and Mew provided evidence to ensure that he was safe. Although, Tommy was still teaching during this, he had that constant worry.

Which resulted in Mew, his friend desperate for him to feel better, to convince him to go out on Saturday night with him and others for drinks. Since teacher, Tommy mainly avoided going out for drinks. There was a usual club him and Mew used to go to back when they were studying and every once in a while they would return there and watch the bands that would play there. Sometimes, Mew and him would go up on stage and perform for everyone. They enjoyed it so much as they both loved music, but just as a hobby. Although, recent times Tommy grew more reluctant to go up on stage in front of everyone so he would refuse when asked Mew. 

It’d been a while since Tommy had a day where he wasn’t worrying about something, because of his anxiety, he drank a lot that night. Resulting in Mew, painfully, having to drag the clumsy liquidised teacher all the way to his condo bedroom where Tommy, after spilling a lot of slurred information to Mew, passed out in his bed and was left there. 

Mew hadn’t heard from him until Monday morning the next week, where Tommy texted him just before lesson to tell him he wouldn’t be attending the university the whole week. It was just at that moment, as Mew was just about to make his way into the staff room before his own actual lesson, that one of the other teachers in the department approached him and told him he had to cover Tommy’s class

It was ten minutes after 9am, when Jimmy’s first lesson was meant to begin. Instead, himself and his class wait patiently outside the class on the lookout for Tommy on his way soon. 

“Where is he??” Jimmy mumbled, checking his phone at the time as he stood carrying his books next to Tutor. 

“Don’t worry, he’s probably late.” Tutor shrugged, staring across the corridor where Jimmy was staring longingly for him.   
  
“Who‘s worrying?” Jimmy scoffed, now on his phone.

“Hey.” Tutor announced, nudging Jimmy, who looked up from his phone instantly.

“Is it P’Tommy??” When he looked up he saw what Tutor reacted to. It was Mew carrying his box full of equipment for teaching with his class following behind him.   
“Fucking hell, Tutor! I thought Phi was here!” 

Mew stopped his class who were following him from behind at Jimmy’s classroom. He put down his box and took the key to the classroom out his pocket. 

“Hey!” Jimmy yelled at him, causing Mew who was jamming the key into the door, to look up irritated. “Why the fuck are you here?” 

“Jimmy!” Tutor screeched, punching his arm in response.

“Does it look like I wanna be here?” Mew snarled back, as he was unlocking the door. “P’Tommy’s not here today so I’m taking over your lesson.” 

“Are you shitting me?!” Jimmy agitatedly pushed Tutor away from him and grabbed hold of Mew. 

“Listen, I’m not going to tolerate your

fucking nonsense today so be nice or I’ll send you to the Head’s office.” 

Once the door was unlocked, he allowed everyone except Jimmy to sit in their seats. As everyone entered in, Gulf, who was hiding behind everyone this whole time, crept up to him “you’re not going to fight him are you?” He questioned anxiously. 

Jimmy sighed, glaring aggressively back at Mew who had the same expression. “No, even if I wanted to.” 

Mew shut the door tight after Gulf entered the classroom and also sighed back. “So what’s your problem?” 

“Where’s P’Tommy?”

“Why do you need to know? He’s obviously not here.” Mew folded his arms and glanced around in case anyone was listening.   
  
“Why isn’t he here?? Is something wrong with him?” Jimmy asked, changing his former aggressiveness to now anxiousness. 

“He’s not well. That’s all I know.” 

“So...he’s ill?” 

Mew nodded, sighing “why do you even care?” 

“None of your business.” He snapped back, attempting to enter the class but was stopped in his tracks by Mew’s arm. 

“Wait.” He said, pushing Jimmy back. He suddenly lowered his voice “I know about the money you gave to Tommy. What the fuck is your game?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Do you want Tommy to get fired?? Did you give him money to expose him or something?? Answer me!” He growled in a low voice. 

“Its none of your business why I gave him it. Why the fuck would I want to expose him?” The student pushed his arm away aggressively. 

“You can trick Tommy, but you can’t trick me. I’m watching you, Jimmy.” 

Holding back his rage, he threatened the teacher before entering the class bitterly slamming the door behind him. 

Mew waited for him to sit in his seat, next to Tutor and Gulf, before starting the actual lesson. “Okay, everyone get out your engineering textbooks and turn to page 15. Read the whole section then answer the questions on the opposite page.” 

As everyone began opening their textbooks, Mew sat in the seat Tommy usually sat in at his desk, and got out his laptop. Annoyed, Jimmy glanced around at everyone following his orders as if they were programmed to do so and then raised his hand up in the air to get the attention of his enemy teacher. 

Mew looked up from his laptop and growled frustratedly under his breath before responding “yes, Jimmy Karn?” 

At hearing his second name being said, Jimmy gritted his teeth together in frustration. “Mr Suppasit, are you not going to teach us a proper lesson?” 

“Fortunately, not. I’m not P’Tommy. Now do your work.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jimmy snapped back, as his friends held him arm down. 

“It means get on with your work.” Mew gritted his teeth back at the student, who was being held back by his two friends. 

“Jimmy, stop it.” Tutor whispered to him, pulling him back.

  
“Is this how you fucking teach your class? Some teacher you are!” He growled back, as he pushed Tutor away. 

Mew, giving him a nasty glare, sighed and, to avoid replying back unprofessionally, continued with his work on his laptop.

The bells tolled which could only mean that the horrific lesson came to an end and because of his suffering for the half an hour after grumbling curse words indirectly, Jimmy was the first one to rush out of the classroom. Completely disregarding his friends who left after him. 

He ran straight to the bathroom to wash his face with ice cold water, sighing in frustration to himself. 

_Phi...please come back tomorrow.._

When he was calm, he decided to join his friends in the canteen. Although, he was surprisingly quiet with them. They wanted to continue with the work that they were meant to be doing in the lesson before that was cut short due to Jimmy’s outburst to Mew. 

"Jimmy, you might as well start the engineering work we were meant to do.” Tutor handed him the textbook, which was Jimmys. Which he chucked across the classroom after the outburst. Which Tutor picked up afterwards. 

Silently, the now anxious student shook his head and continued playing on his phone as usual. Sighing every few minutes. 

After a while, as most of the canteen grew silent, he sensed that his friends were becoming irritated by his constant attention seeking sighs so he finally spoke “I’m not doing any work until P’Tommy is back.” 

“Why? You said you couldn’t stand him anyway?” Tutor remarked, not looking up from his book. 

He avoided answering him and instead spoke back “he’ll be back tomorrow hopefully so don’t worry.”

“You know Mew will tell him about your behaviour.” Gulf mentioned, turning to Jimmy’s attention. 

“So? I didn’t do anything.” 

“Yes you did!” Unexpectedly, Gulf slammed his fist down on the table, aggravated. “You yelled out that Mew was watching porn on his laptop!”  
  
“Oh yeah I did!” Jimmy sniggered when it was mentioned what he did. “P’Tommy won’t do anything to me.” 

“What if he doesn’t come back tomorrow?” Tutor suddenly asked, whilst reading his book. 

At the thought of this, he stopped sniggering and became quite silent again.

“I’m sure he’ll be back!” Gulf smiled, once he noticed Jimmy’s serious expression

“I won’t do work. I’ll throw another tantrum. But he will be back.” Jimmy said, he went back to being silent.

_P’Tommy please come back... He kept repeating in his head  
_

_Few days later_

It was Wednesday afternoon, where Jimmy was sat in class feeling deflated. After another let down. P’Tommy hadn’t turned up to class. 

In fact, he failed to turn up for the other days as well. Which increasingly made Jimmy worried, because he didn’t know why. Usually, students would be notified why their teacher was absent and when they would most likely be back. But there was nothing. Hence, why Jimmy sat there deflated and anxious. 

Also, Mew was only his “temporary teacher” for that one lesson that Jimmy recorded as a nightmare. Thereafter, he had random temporary teachers from other departments of the school, giving the same, dreary comprehension work on a topic in engineering they studied ages ago. And everyday, Jimmy would refuse to do the work. Ignoring Tutor’s attempts at prodding him to do it. Falling asleep in the actual lesson, excusing himself to go toilet and just play on his phone every now and then. He repeated every single time to Gulf and Tutor that he would not do the work until P’Tommy was back. 

To which, he was unsure when he would be back. 

Unless. However, initially he already made it clear to Gulf that he wouldn’t give up and go to him. But he was becoming increasingly anxious and desperate to have his teacher back. 

So after the snooze fest of a lesson ended, he marched his way to Gulf’s classroom which was mostly empty when he got there.

“Who’s there?” Jimmy heard Mew’s voice from the class as he sighed to himself. 

“It’s me.” Jimmy mumbled, as he stepped into the class to see Mew sitting at his desk, unbothered by his entrance. 

“What is it?” 

Jimmy sighed reluctantly coming closer to his desk, folding his arms. “Why has P’Tommy not been here?” 

“Why? Are you missing him?” Mew smirked, purposely trying to irritate the student out of the class. 

“Fucking answer the question.” He bellowed back, fiercely. 

“Look, all I know is that he has been unwell for the past few days. I don’t know when he’ll be back. Okay?” Mew went back to typing on his laptop, as the student frowned at him and began to exit the classroom.   
  
On the way out, he paused to raise his middle finger rudely at him when he wasn’t looking. But the teacher was aware of him “I see that.”

He said, causing Jimmy to quicky exit the classroom giggling to himself. 

_That...wasn’t so hard._ He contemplated why he hadn’t just gone to him in the first place. 

  
_7pm_

Jimmy had been at home on his own for hours preparing and chopping food. He carefully chopped onions and slid them from the chopping board into the pan. He then added the chicken and the other vegetables he chopped with the onions and began stirring. After half an hour of resting, he went to check the food as it was bubbling away. Just as he was stirring it, his mother entered the house carrying shopping. 

“Hey, mum.” Jimmy said cheerily, as he stirred the thick soup in pan. 

“Oh, you’re cooking?” Jimmy’s mother put the shopping bags into the table and went to see what he was cooking. 

“Uh, its not for me.” Jimmy replied back. 

“Oh for who then?” His mother got a spoon and tired some of it. Deciding it needed some more spice, she went to the cupboard near him and got out the spices. 

“My friend he’s not very well at the moment so I’m going to give him this.” Jimmy smiled at her, watching her take over his soup. 

“Gulf’s not well?” 

“No, not Gulf. It’s... my friend Tutor! You know him, right?” 

Jimmy’s mother out the lid on the food and went to her shopping bags and began emptying it out. “I think I do.” 

“Yeah its for him.” 

“Aw well I hope he gets better soon! My Jimmy is getting better at cooking, it smells so good!” She smiled, giving him a small hug. 

Indeed, he had just blatantly lied to his mother. It really wasn’t for Tutor, but for P’Tommy. Tutor was merely just a disguise, as he knew his mother barely knew him well.

Cheerily, after saying goodnight to his mother, Jimmy skipped to his bedroom and leapt onto his bed. Laying on it, he sighed dreamily. Wondering. All about him. Even if P’Tommy wasn’t there tomorrow, he would still find a way to give the healing soup he put a lot of effort into for him. 

That late night, Tommy once again interferred with Jimmy’s sleep pattern. But in the way that he wanted it, not the misleading Tommy who was a Mew in disguise in the last dream. 

He was himself, the way he had always thought about him. One of the first things he ever considered about him to be. Happy. Brightly smiling as if he was the acting sunshine on a rainy day. The Tommy that Jimmy discreetly admired, helpful and kind. Considerate. The complete opposite of your normal average teacher. 

The Tommy who takes notice of you and what you say. Showing it in actions, like bringing you food to your football club because he remembered you dislike the food there. 

That Tommy entered Jimmy’s dreams that night, causing the fast asleep Jimmy’s heart to slightly pound. 

_P’Tommy.. I miss you na._ His unconscious mind wept, smiling at his dream teacher. 

He hadn’t quite worked out how he was going to carry the tub which contained the soup in it. At first, it was assumed he would just carry it but that assumption expired when he realised the curiousness in Gulf burns brighter than a candle at the moment. So he decided to double wrap the tub using two plastic bags and then placed those carefully into his rucksack in a way so that when worn on his back, the soup wouldn’t leak out the tub. 

Although, doing this meant that he couldn’t run with his rucksack on which was more of a hobby for him since Jimmy still planned on attending late to his lessons. So in the end he had no choice but to wear his rucksack at the front rather than the back, holding it gently to avoid a leakage. 

Jimmy was used to getting leered at for his leud behaviour, so he obviously took no notice of those students he passed by and rushed to his first lesson. 

Where he arrived at today, in a rather late but disappointed fashion. His teacher hadn’t turned up again, meaning he was refusing to do work for a fifth day. Receiving disgruntled moans from Tutor next to him over this issue, Jimmy hugged his rucksack that sat on his knees and rested his eyes until the end of lesson. 

“Why is he not here again?” Gulf questioned, curiously when Jimmy joined his table at the canteen after lesson. 

“Mew told me it’s because he’s ill.”

The student, slurping his drink, still held onto his rucksack. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Gulf began, pointing at his bag “why have you been wearing it like that?” 

“It’s a style to wear it like this! I feel like it.” Jimmy huffed back at him. 

“Okay then...”  
  
“Why isn’t P’Tommy back?” Jimmy questioned frustratedly after a while, chewing on the straw of his drink. 

“You just told me!” Gulf exclaimed. 

“Uh but I’m worried! We’ve not heard anything from him!” 

“Who’s we?”

“...me.” Jimmy began to sulk, as he chewed on his straw absent mindedly. 

“Just ask Mew again.” His friend suggested, causing the other to look even more miserable. 

“Why don’t I just shoot myself that’d be easier.” He mocked. 

“Uh! Well I don’t know then! He’ll be back on Monday then.” 

All this unknown whereabouts was causing the student a lot of stress. He knew he had to give the soup to someone close to Tommy who could pass it on. 

However, this someone close just happened to be his worst tormentor. 

When all his lessons were finished for the day, Jimmy reluctantly made his way to Mew’s classroom for the second time that week. 

“What do you want Jimmy?” Mew enquired, as he was occupied with organising his own desk. 

“Well I cooked this for P’Tommy.” Jimmy paused as he opened his rucksack to reveal the double wrapped tub to him. 

“What is it?” Mew stopped what he was doing to examine it anxiously. When he held it and felt the contents of it, knowing it was soup, he then asked “it doesn’t have poison in it does it?” 

“What the hell??” Jimmy screeched, raising his arm at the teacher.

“Where on earth would I get poison from and why would I give it to my teacher?” 

“I don’t know, why would you bribe your own teacher?” Mew fired back, investigating his facial expressions. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, I know about what you did.” 

“Fuck off Mew, it’s nothing to do with you!” Jimmy snapped, as he increasingly grew upset. 

“Why would you give money to a teacher then? Hmm?” Mew frowned, folding his arms. 

“The same reason I’m giving this food to him, to help him!” 

Hearing this, Mew backed away from the aggressive student and let out an exasperated sigh. “What do you want from me Jimmy?” 

“I want you to give this to P’Tommy from me.” He ordered, sliding the tub bag towards Mew on the desk. 

“Actually, I have a better idea. You give it to him.” 

“Are you fucking dumb, he’s not here-“ 

“No.” Mew raised his voice, interrupting him. “I mean, you can give it to him. I’ll give you a lift to his condo and you can give it to him.” 

“But...” Jimmy hesitated, looking around “isn’t that against the rules?” 

“You think I care about the rules of this school?”

“That’s a point, you obviously don’t considering-“ again, he was interrupted. 

“Look, it’d make you feel better to see him wouldn’t it?”

Jimmy contemplated, what Mew was suggesting made sense. He just didn’t know if he would be welcome there or not. It’s out of the ordinary going to a teachers house. The thought of seeing Tommy tempted him to accept this generous offer from Mew after the debating. And as he accepted, Mew instructed him to go wait behind the university where there are less likely to be any security cameras so he could bring his car back round there. 

Willingly, Jimmy did so carrying his bag as he began to feel slightly nervous thinking about being at Tommy’s condo. 

Minutes later, a shiny, sparkling clean white Mercedes pulled up just outside where Jimmy was standing eagerly. Mew pressed the horn inside the car to let him know. 

“Come on then.” He directed Jimmy to the front of the car but instead, giving him dirty looks, he chose the seats at the back of the car. Mew turned around, bewildered “what are you doing? Sit in the front!” 

“Why? You’re not gonna molester me are you?” The student questioned, concerned for himself as he put the seatbelt on. 

“You’ve really got the wrong idea about me.” Mew huffed, which led to a sort of awkward silence. 

This silence sort of remained throughout most of the journey until Jimmy decided to approach him again. 

“How unwell is he?” 

“The last time I saw him, he couldn’t get out of bed and he had a really high fever... it’s a really bad hangover. But he’ll be okay.” Mew tried to reassure him but all this did was make him even more worried. 

As night began to settle in the sky, they arrived outside Tommy’s condo, which seemed smaller than the university’s dorm rooms but was pleasant to look at. There were 2 doors attached to the condo and as they exited the car, Mew directed him to the door on the right. 

“Just go straight through and up the stairs.”

“This is where he lives?” Jimmy wondered, looking up to the window above the door. 

“No this is where he shops.” Mew remarked in sarcasm, causing Jimmy to mock his sentence back at him. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to it.” 

“Hey! You’re not coming with me?” Jimmy shouted to him as he was rushed back to his car. 

“Nah I’ve not got the time, you go.” 

“But-“ 

“Bye!” Mew waved at him from the car as he hastily drove off. 

Gritting his teeth at him, Jimmy raised his middle finger at him and cursed the moving car as it left the street. 

Letting out a nervous sigh, Jimmy opened the front door to reveal the stairway that Mew was talking about. He crept up the stairs, observant. 

The inside wasn’t as pleasant as the building resembled it to be outside, as the hallway was covered in torn cheap wallpaper and only a rug on the floor, not even proper carpet. Upstairs was a bit better than downstairs, as the wallpaper wasn’t as torn. 

He stepped carefully across the corridor to the only door that was on there. Holding his bag carefully, Jimmy let out another nervous sigh before knocking on the door.

Feeling incredibly anxious, the student waited patiently for the door to be opened. Although after a few minutes of waiting, it remained the same. 

_Maybe..I’m at the wrong address?_ Jimmy questioned in his mind, beginning to sweat nervously. The door was unlocked so he twisted the handle. And opened the door widely, revealing the apartment. 

It looked deserted, there was no sign of Tommy and as Jimmy grew panicky, he decided to enter the room anyway silently. 

_This has to be P’Tommy’s condo...unless Mew has dropped me off to some random place??_

As he entered, the door suddenly slammed shut behind him, causing a gravelly voice to come from the bedroom “hello?” 

Jimmy froze in his spot just outside the bedroom door, his hands causing the tub to vibrate. 

“Hello?” The voice went again but this time, it was more recognisable. Causing the student to let out a small sigh of relief. 

Hastily, he put the food on the counter that was opposite the bedroom and then gently opened the door. 

It was Tommy’s voice he could hear, as he saw him half asleep in his bed. Jimmy, gulping, observes his teacher curiously snoozing. It felt different. Seeing him in a different light. 

Gently, he crept round the double bed to the left side where Tommy faced, snoozing. 

To see his teacher like that, caused Jimmy’s heart rate to fully increase. He’d missed him for days. So the whole situation was so overwhelming, he didn’t want to wake him up. 

Unexpectedly, a sudden beeping noise caused Tommy to open his eyes. To which he saw Jimmy’s face, towering over him. Confused, he began screaming which made Jimmy scream back at him and leap away from the bed. 


	6. Tommy’s condo

“Jimmy?? Is this a dream??” Tommy questioned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to see the shook Jimmy watching him. When he realised it wasn’t a dream, he gasped “what the hell are you doing here?!” 

“Ermm...I.. Mew didn’t tell you??” Jimmy panicked, as he felt the cold sweat drip down his neck. 

“No... he didn’t tell me anything.” Tommy replied back, sleepily. He reached out for his phone to check if he had any messages from a Mew. “He-He told me he was coming...I didn’t expect y-you..” 

“That prick.” Jimmy mumbled to the side. “Umm..well I wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“Oh..ok.” Tommy mumbled, rubbing his eyes again to wake up. 

Jimmy crept closer to Tommy again and sat in a chair that was near to his bed. “You’ve not been at school for days.” 

“Uh I know, I’m sorry.”

“Also, you didn’t tell us you were ill! I had to find out from that prick instead!” Jimmy screeched, frowning. 

“Wait...” as he fully woke up, he began to wonder “how the fuck do you know where I live?!” 

“Oh! No! It’s not like that! I...well-“ 

“Then what??” 

“Umm..well I wanted to bring you food because I knew you were unwell and so Mew dropped me off here.. I didn’t know beforehand I swear!” Jimmy replied back in a panic. 

The other observed his panicking and smiled back “I understand, that’s very kind of you Jimmy!” 

“So how are you feeling?”

“Uh..not good. It’s just a bad hangover.” Tommy muttered, clearing his throat. Which led him to cough viciously on his arm.

“Phi..lay down.” Jimmy stood up and took hold of his hand as he followed his advice. He felt Tommy’s forehead. “You’re sweating.” 

Immediately, he rushed to his bathroom to get a towel and pat his forehead. 

“Phi...don’t drink too much it’s bad for your health.” Jimmy advised softly, as he gently wiped the sweat off and revealed the half of the bed covers. 

“I know..it’s my fault.” Tommy observed his student quite admiringly. 

“You went drinking with Mew didn’t you? How could he let you get this bad?” 

“It wasn’t him, I kept drinking and drinking because I was worried.” Tommy began resting his eyes as Jimmy paused to put the towel away. 

“Worried?” 

“Uh.....” realising what he just said, he opened his eyes to see Jimmy’s confused expression. 

“Is everything sorted now?” Jimmy asked, patiently sitting on the edge of his chair. 

“Oh yes, it is! Here.” Tommy smiled, he sat up again and reached to his bedroom table, opening its draw and taking out a slightly crumpled wad of money. Which was the exact amount that Jimmy gave to him before. 

Jimmy, suspiciously took the money from Tommy who beamed at him. “The problem wasn’t to do with money wasn’t it?” He questioned him. 

Tommy attempted to protest to this but instead nodded shamefully, “Uh...how did you know?” 

“Because this is the same money I gave to you weeks ago.” Jimmy put the money back into his pocket and let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry, you wanted to help me. I felt bad.” Tommy said, apologetically. 

He wasn’t hurt by this. Instead, it warmed his heart. Because, Tommy noticed that he really wanted to help and so took the money to spare his feelings. 

At that point, Jimmy didn’t care to know what the actual problem was that his teacher had. He was just satisfied enough to know that it was resolved.

After checking his temperature again, Jimmy checked the time and noticed that it was quite late at night. 

“Umm...I gotta go.” Jimmy mumbled, reluctantly after he made him lay back in bed. 

“Oh, wait!” Just as he was about to leave the room, Tommy reached his arm out and grabbed him, stopping him. “Could you...stay with me tonight? Please?” He asked softly. 

In such a way, it would’ve taken a lot for Jimmy to refuse. It wasn’t urgent for him to go back to his home. Therefore, the student agreed and remained put.

“You’re hungry, right?” Jimmy asked him softly, as he could hear his stomach growl lowly. 

Tommy nodded, ushering to him to sit on the bed near him. “You’ll eat with me right? I don’t want to be alone.” 

He took his hand out of the bed to touch Jimmy’s, smiling appreciatively. Smiling back, Jimmy held his hand lovingly before leaving the bedroom to prepare his food for him. 

Carefully, he took the tub and poured the soup into the pan to warm it up on the stove. All this brought back the feelings that he felt when he was making the actual food for Tommy, the warm overwhelming feelings. Although, he was already feeling overwhelmed by the fact that he was actually there helping him. Whenever he looks a Tommy, he feels that warm tingly sensation that causes his heart to begin pounding and increase in rate. He was ecstatic. Because he wanted so badly to take care of him. 

However, Jimmy wanted more. And the fact that he was taking care of Tommy as his student, made him realise. That he could be let down. Tommy could always just stay his teacher. And what would he do then? The thought of them just staying as in a student-teacher relationship was unbearable to Jimmy. He kept repeating in his mind, _when? When would he do it? What would he tell him?_

Thinking of such complications, made him feel sort of ashamed but made him determined to get Tommy to like him more.

As he could smell burning, Jimmy yelped out of his daydreaming zone and hastily took the pan off of the stove, turning the stove off. 

“Fuck!” He cursed quietly, panicking because he saw that he burnt the bottom of the pan. 

Frantically, he poured the soup into the bowl and set it on a tray along with a glass of water and Tommy’s medicine. 

“What do I do with this now?” He whispered to himself, holding the pan and examining it. After some thought, he overall decided to just scrub the pan and leave it as it was. 

Carrying the tray carefully, he entered the silent bedroom to see Tommy snoring loudly. 

Unintentionally, he slammed the door shut with his foot causing Tommy to yell out loud in surprise. 

“Oh sorry, did I wake you up?” Jimmy asked, politely as he ventured round to Tommy’s side of the bed. Presenting, the tray with his homemade soup to him proudly. 

“No it’s okay. Ooh this smells so good.” Tommy exclaimed, sitting up so that the tray could be place on his lap. 

“I hope you like it.” Jimmy beamed, picking up the spoon for him. 

Tommy took a spoonful of the bright coloured soup and placed it slowly in his mouth. “Oh my god! That tastes so good! You made this?” 

Jimmy nodded, smiling widely and blushing. “I made it at home all by myself.” 

“I really like this, thank you so much.” Tommy beamed back widely. Although, his smile soon turned into a frown.

Causing the other to frown back “what is it? Don’t you like it?” 

“Mmm..why aren’t you eating?” Tommy asked, playfully sulking as he moved a little closer to Jimmy. 

“I-“ 

“Here.” Tommy fed him with spoonful, just as Jimmy was about to speak back. He began beaming again when he heard Jimmy grunting approvingly at the taste of his dish. “Nice, isn’t it?” 

“It tastes even more nice. Because you fed me.” Jimmy winked, causing Tommy to hit him on the shoulder. 

“You baby! I’m not feeding you anymore. You should be feeding me I’m unwell.” 

“Sure.” 

Excitedly, he kept opening his mouth eagerly for Jimmy to keep on feeding him until the bowl was clear. 

“Happy now?” The student grinned at Tommy who began stretching and rubbing his stomach. 

“Uh, I’m so full. And tired.” He began to rest his eyes, but was abruptly shook by Jimmy. 

“Hey, don’t sleep yet. Have your medicine.” He handed the water and tablet and waited for him to take it.

After Jimmy had cleared everything away, he entered the bedroom again to see Tommy out of his bed searching for clothing in his wardrobe and draws.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jimmy squeaked, rushing to him to drag him back into his bed. 

“Hey! I was trying to find clothes for you that’s all.” Tommy pouted, as he made Jimmy let go of him so he could sulkily climb back into rest position again. 

“I’ll find it.” Jimmy opened the wardrobe doors again to reveal a selection of shirts, hoodies, sweatshirts. 

“The pyjamas are in my bottom draw.” Tommy sleepily pointed out to him. 

Due to Jimmy’s height, it took longer than expected for him to find the right sized clothing. In the end, he had to settle with plain shorts and an old T-shirt. 

“I’ll go have a shower first.” Jimmy timidly told Tommy who grunted back in his sleep. 

Awkwardly, he collected the clothes and headed into the bathroom which was only a little bit bigger than the kitchen area. 

_I’m using P’Tommy’s shower...this is surreal._ Jimmy pondered to himself, smiling, as he turned the shower on. 

Whilst he was in the bathroom, Tommy opened his eyes when he suddenly remembered something about his showers. 

“Jimmy!” He called, getting out of bed and going closer to the bathroom door

He called for him again but there was no reply, so he decided to enter the bathroom. “Jimmy?” 

Jimmy was indeed in his own world again, washing his hair as he hummed to a song happily. It wasn’t exactly urgent what Tommy needed to tell him but he felt it was necessary. He remembered that he forgot to add the new shampoo near to the bath for him to use.

But as Tommy ventured to the cabinet to collect the new bottle, he heard Jimmy ask himself where the shampoo was. 

_Shit!_ He frantically cursed to himself, carefully closing the cabinet.

He crept up to the shower, as he could see just outside the shower curtains the empty shampoo bottle that needed replacing. Slowly, his hand reached towards the bottle attempting to grab at it. At the same time, Jimmy went to grab at the bottle but screamed in shock at the sight of another hand on it instead. His screams caused Tommy to yell, making Jimmy open a part of the shower curtain. 

“P-P’Tommy??” He screeched, in shock as he hid his body behind the curtain. 

“Oh...erm..hi Jimmy. I-I’m not looking.” Tommy stuttered, awkwardly shutting his eyes. “New bottle, here.” He handed the bottle, waiting for him to take it. 

“Umm..thanks.” Jimmy mumbled, awkwardly taking it from him. 

“I’m not a pervert! Don’t sue me!” Tommy burst out, now shutting his eyes with his hands. 

Jimmy gave him a confused expression but grinned back amused but his reaction “Uh I know. You’re not Mew.” 

Him and Tommy both started giggling. Still with his eyes shut, he raised a thumbs up at him. “Carry on with the hard work!” 

“Huh??” Jimmy exclaimed, very confused. 

Realising what he just meant, Tommy shook his head nervously “n-no thats not- I mean- I’m leaving.” To avoid further embarrassment he quickly sped out of the bathroom leaving Jimmy to continue. 

Highly amused, he giggled to himself at P’Tommy’s silliness and sighed admiringly. 

_You’re so cute P’Tommy na._ Blushing ever so happily.

It was around 9pm, when Jimmy came out of the bathroom dressed in Tommy’s pyjamas to see him in a deep snooze. 

He smiled softly at him, whilst he finished drying his hair with a towel. It didn’t occur to Tommy to explain to Jimmy about the sleeping arrangements due to his overwhelming feeling of exhaustion. So this left him feeling stuck in his whereabouts. The first thought that came through to his mind was sleeping in the same chair that was near to the bed. Although, Jimmy pondered, Tommy does have a double bed. It took him a while to debate this, he gave up due to tiredness and decided to sleep on the opposite side to Tommy outside of the bed. He carefully crept onto the bed, silently placing a pillow behind him for his head to rest on facing the back of Tommy’s head. 

_I’m laying right next to him right now.._

Muttering in disbelief to himself, he felt his heart beginning to pulsate again. It all felt like one long dream. As if one moment he was going to wake up back in his bed in his house due to the alarm bleeping furiously at him showing 10 minutes past his begin time for first lesson. 

However, none of this happened for those past few days he was there. Because it was truly real indeed. Just like how he indeed felt about Tommy, was truly real. 


	7. The Text messages

Sounds of chirpy birds tweeting first woke Tommy up around 8am. He sat up slowly in his bed, confused as to why he his bed felt heavier than usual until he was aware of his student peacefully sleeping on top of the covers besides him. 

Elated, he smiled brightly at him. He never thought that watching someone sleep would make him feel as happy as he did there. The feelings of joy and appreciation, made Tommy turn to observe him more.

He documented his expressions in his sleep. Every time he would breathe, he would notice that Jimmy would have a pouty expression. Lovingly, Tommy regarded his pouting to resemble the face of a puppy, causing him to beam to himself. 

_A very cute puppy indeed, Jimmy the puppy. So cute._

They lasted for half an hour, until the sunlight which rose up to penetrate through the bedroom’s curtains, reached Jimmy’s eyes. Causing him to grumble sleepily as he opened them. 

Hastily, Tommy turned back round to his original position pretending to be asleep before he could notice. Stretching, Jimmy officially woke up and sat up to check the time on the clock on the bedside table.   
  


_8:37am_

It was the last day of the week, in which Jimmy’s first lesson would be at 9am.He cursed in his mind, hoping that Tommy wouldn’t force him to attend his lesson he wouldn’t even be teaching. From where he was, he couldn’t tell if P’Tommy was asleep or not so he crept on his toes round the bed to the opposite side to see his face. When he saw that he was asleep, he sat back in the chair opposite him and pretended to rest his eyes there as if he slept there the entire night.   
  


_8:46am_

Was the time when Tommy finally decided to open his eyes. At the same time, Jimmy opened his as well and stretched again. 

“Good morning Phi!” Jimmy cheerily said, giving him a warm smile as he watched Tommy sit up. 

“Good morning, Jimmy. What day is it today?” Tommy asked, yawning whilst he stretched. 

“Uhh...” he reluctantly paused, as he didn’t want to be forced to attend his faculty when he would rather stay and look after Tommy. 

“It’s Friday.” He heard Tommy say after he opened his phone up. “Hey, I forgot to ask yesterday. How is the class?” 

“Umm..it’s not the same without you.” Jimmy spoke honestly, getting out of the chair to sit on the bed. 

“What work have you started doing?”

 _Shit! I don’t know?_ Jimmy cursed in his mind, remembering that he refused to do the work that was set for him all week. He turned to Tommy who was patiently waiting for an answer “Uhh...engineering work-work about engineering?”   
  


“Okay sure, hey Jimmy?” Tommy asked suspiciously “What does a mechanic engineer build?” 

“A what?” Jimmy questioned, staring blankly at Tommy, who hit his arm agitatedly one response. 

“Jimmy! This the basics!” 

“Uh I know! I just can’t think straight...right now.” Jimmy cringed over his choice of words, frowning:

“Have you been missing all the lessons this week?” Tommy asked, quite sternly which acted as a wake up call to Jimmy that he was in fact talking to his teacher there. 

“No..I’ve been going to them. I’ve just been refusing to do the work.” Jimmy sulked, staring at the floor.

“Why? Is it because I’m not there?” 

“Yes...because you’re not there. To help me. I was too worried about you to do work.” Jimmy sighed, miserably staring at the floor. 

Tommy sat up a bit more to address him “I’ll help you Jimmy, don’t worry about me.” He softly took his arm and held it, smiling warmly. 

“You’ll teach me again, right?” 

Tommy nodded warmly back at him, smiling. Jimmy stoped his sulking to smile back at him. All of a sudden, the student remembered something which caused him to frown again. 

“P’Tommy, your friend can’t teach!”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean he can’t fucking teach!” Jimmy yelped, causing Tommy to chuckle in return. “Mew fucking Suppasit.” 

He began to laugh even more, making Jimmy amused “why are you so against him?” 

“I just think he’s so arrogant and annoying, he hates me and I know that he’s a pervert!” 

“I think you should cut him a little slack though.. you don’t exactly know the real him like I do.” Tommy attempted to get out of his bed, however he felt a sudden dizziness which led him to clutch hold onto Jimmy’s shoulder for support so he could stand upright. 

“Are you okay??” Jimmy asked, anxiously holding onto him. 

“Uh I’m fine. I always feel dizzy in the morning.” 

Cautiously holding his hand, he allowed Tommy to sit back down on the bed next to him until he was feeling better. Watching him, he started chuckling at the look of his messy wavy hair. 

“Phi, your hair! When was the last time you had a shower?” Jimmy giggled, beginning to play with the curly strands of his hair. 

“I don’t know, I-I was always worried about having one in case I feel dizzy and faint.” He watched Jimmy’s behaviour.

And as he stopped touching his hair, they both smiled exuberantly at each other. So widely, that his dimples began to show. Jimmy had always seen him smile but not up this close before, since he had not noticed that he had dimples before. Such a cute feature, he gleefully thought as his eyes began to venture towards Tommy’s gleaming eyes. 

Before they both began to get lost in thought, Tommy’s whole body shivered causing him to turn his head away and break contact. 

“I should have a shower.” He sighed, managing to stand up again by himself. Although, Jimmy still observed him anxiously. 

“Are you sure you will be okay?” 

“Umm...would it..” Tommy began hesitantly, as he shuffled his way to the bathroom door with Jimmy following behind. “Would it b-be okay if you could.. stay with me in there?” 

“I-In the bathroom?” He stuttered, nervously rubbing the behind of his neck when Tommy nodded. 

“It’s just in case I start feeling dizzy you can..be there for me.. please?” 

Indeed, how could he say no to this? So instantly, he agreed to help Tommy. First, by setting out a new pyjama set for him. He didn’t take that long in the shower; whilst Jimmy was left on a ear out for him, he decided to get himself changed and make breakfast for him and Tommy. The most common dish there was to have a breakfast for him was fried eggs and rice. 

As he was preparing this, Tommy had finished changing and went to observe what he was doing in the kitchen area. He sat on the stool, resting his arms on the countertop opposite the stove where Jimmy was frying the eggs. 

“You really like to cook, don’t you?” Tommy asked, causing the other to leap up due to surprise. 

“Uh, I was taught by my mother.” His attention to him was disturbed by an unexpected loud crackle of the sizzling eggs in the pan. He put the heat on low and used his one hand to gently flip them over so they could cook equally. 

“That’s sweet. She must be a really good cook.” The teacher exclaimed when Jimmy dishes out the hot breakfast made for him along with a bowl of rice. 

“She’s the best.” Jimmy said, setting out chopsticks for them both to eat with. 

“I learnt to cook from my grandmother.” Tommy began, as he finished swallowing the egg in his throat to continue. “I’m very close to her.” 

“Yeah, and I’m close to my mother too.” Jimmy murmured, joining him on a stool next to him to eat. 

Feeling Shameful, Tommy paused to watch him eat quietly eat beside him. The student slowed down when he felt his eyes pierce through the back of his head with a thin layer of guilt attached to it. 

“Jimmy, I’m sorry.” His hand gently touched his right hand which was clutched to the chopstick. 

In response, he glanced upwards silently at him. For that moment, he could feel the genuine guilt he was feeling. For the fact that he mocked a mother and son relationship that’s quite envious for a majority of families. When indeed himself was drawn close to a relatable family member. He didn’t have to explain anything because Jimmy knew what the apology was aimed at.

After thoughts were considered, Jimmy revealed a small smile which soon turned into a wide overwhelming one. “Uh, I forgive you Phi.” 

“You don’t hate me right?” Tommy asked cautiously, seriously, as his eyes widened, staring into Jimmy’s. 

“If I hated you, would I still be here?” His widened happiness influenced Tommy to repeat back a bright smile, whilst slightly blushing. 

“That’s true.” They continued eating along with their conversation. 

“It’s Mew fucking Suppasit I hate.” Jimmy grinned, causing Tommy to snort amusingly into his rice bowl.

“Everyone knows you hate him by now.” 

“He’s a prick.” 

“I keep telling you he’s not as bad as you think.” Tommy grinned back, passing his empty bowl to Jimmy as requested so he could start to clear up. “He’s actually very kind and helpful.” 

“Yeah he’s helpful at being a fucking annoying prick.” Jimmy mocked, as he was collecting the plates to wash up. 

What amused him was how Tommy didn’t directly disagree with the insults thrown at his best friend, but instead tried to convince him that even though he has those bad habits he’s still a good friend. Although, Mew’s habits with Jimmy are so questionable it makes Tommy question why they’re even friends. When Jimmy has finished, Tommy was already back in his bed on his phone. He sat up when he entered, ushering to him to sit in front. 

“Look who’s just messaged me right now.” Tommy beamed, presenting his phone screen to Jimmy which showed Mew’s messages. 

They looked something like this:

_Mew: Tommyyy_

_Mew: I had to teach your class today_

_Tommy: good for u_

_Tommy: were they alright?  
  
Mew: yeah they were fine_

_Mew: it was just weird tho_

_Tommy: Y?_

_Mew: Cuz there was no fucking Jimmy Karn to annoy me_

_Mew: so a bit boring_

Jimmy guffawed as he read Mew’s messages, smirking to himself. Tommy grinned back “he doesn’t exactly hate you, he misses you annoying him.” 

“Because he’s that sad I’m the only interesting thing happening in his life.” He reread the messages gleefully. 

“Hey, I’m interesting!” Tommy frowned, causing Jimmy to roll his eyes and smile back. 

“Yeah you are but you’re not annoying like me, I’m different interesting. Like I’m the only entertaining person in that class and I know you agree with me!” 

“Hey, you know I can’t agree to that.” Tommy exclaimed, although he was blatantly beaming in agreement to him. “Are you calling your friend boring?”

“Gulf’s too in l-“ Jimmy began his sentence but hesitated when he remembered what he was about to spill. “He’s just Gulf. I don’t know.” 

Just as Tommy was about to question, a ping notification loudly sounded from his phone. Immediately, Jimmy looked at it and saw the message from Mew. Gasping in realisation, he frantically began to point at the phone. 

“What?? What is it??” Tommy questioned, snatching his phone back from the student, now frozen.

When Tommy read the messages, he gasped as well. But with a different reason, because now Jimmy has found out a new secret about Mew. 

“He...he what?!” Jimmy screeched, shuffling closer to Tommy so he could reread it, but Tommy held the phone up in the air to avoid this.

“He nothing!” He kept the phone up in the, making Jimmy roll his eyes again as he stood up from the bed to successfully grab the phone. 

“That tactic doesn’t work on short people.” Jimmy sniggered, sitting back down on the bed to read his messages again:

_Mew: But at least he wasn’t there to protect Gulf_

_Mew: he was so cute today he actually spoke to me.._

_Mew: I’m still so shy of him tho and idk Y.._

_Mew: ??_

“Shit!” He shrieked repeatedly, pulling a shocked expression as Tommy managed to pry his eyes away from the messages. “You knew this whole time??” 

“Uhh...I guess..” the other awkwardly confirmed, setting his phone to one side. 

“For how long? I-I mean.. shit!” Feeling sick.

Jimmy began to overthink things. He already knew that Gulf felt differently to Mew and he was fine with it. Now that he knew about Mew, he didn’t know what to do. He already knew way more information than he should know. So he decided to put it out of his mind for the time being.

“I guess a while.. he hasn’t actually said.” 

“So all this time he’s been talking about Gulf like this behind his back...that’s perverted!” Jimmy grimaced, for another other human this would be an unusual thing to be repulsed by but as he was increasingly despising him he found that sort of behaviour to be inappropriate. 

Although, it made him wonder whether Tommy talks about students like that behind their backs. Wonder if...he ever talked about him? In that case, repulsiveness would be the last feeling he would think of.

As Jimmy had a closer look at the messages, it resembled the way he and Gulf would talk about the teachers together. How Mew was telling him that Gulf is cute, is the same thing Gulf would text about Mew. 

“Umm i must apologise for my idiot friend for speaking that way about-“

“My idiot friend?” Jimmy interrupted, grinning along with him. 

“Yeah, it’s inappropriate..” Tommy nodded, quite awkwardly. 

“Uh..I guess.” Jimmy shrugged, he gave his phone back and began staring into space. 

In reality, he didn’t really want to get involved in that sort of dull discussion of rules and appropriateness. Because it would be hypocritical of him to argue this way when in fact he suffers from those similar feelings towards Tommy. 

Interrupting his thoughts, he felt a tiny tap on his shoulder. “Jimmy, I’m feeling sleepy.” Tommy yawned, rolling back to his side of the bed.

Immediately, Jimmy stood up to shut the curtains and the lights of the bedroom. As Tommy began to rest his eyes, he sat back down slowly. 

Since he was refusing to do the work, there was really no point of him attending uni that day. So instead he decided to do some chores in his condo, which took up a majority of the university hours he had anyway. 

As he spent most of his time away from home, he was quite comfortable with completing chores like vacuuming and such. Halfway through the jobs, he got to the point where he was questioning whether all this was worth it. Whether Tommy would even get out of bed to recognise the effort he went for him. 

4 hours of endlessly cleaning passed, leaving the student feeling exhausted. He went back into the bedroom to see Tommy still fast asleep to which Jimmy grew concerned at. He went over to him and checked his temperature. 

Shit! Jimmy shrieked in his mind as his result showed he had a very high temperature. Quickly, he grabbed a handful of tissues and began to wipe the sweat from him gently. Removing the covers enabled him to reach under his top and wipe the sweat from there too. 

“Man..he’s really hot.” Jimmy whispered, throwing the wet tissue away. 

He sped into the kitchen to collect a packet of ice from the fridge and back to carefully place it over his forehead. Causing, the teacher to mumble incoherently in his sleep. Jimmy shuffled away to leave the ice pack on him and observed him sleeping. 

“You...you’re older than me.” Jimmy spoke to himself, as consciously his hand began to trail slowly towards Tommy’s face. “But I’m taking care of you.” He smiled back, caressing his smooth cheek.

_I don’t know why I should be hiding my feelings...when you’re the only one who makes me feel this way._

Increasingly feeling overwhelmed, he continued to caress him gently and smile ever so proudly to himself. And it was at that moment, when he found a solution to the problem he was faced with. He wanted Tommy, ever so much. The unbearable pain of hiding his feelings made him feel even worse. He would be better off knowing Tommy’s feelings too, not never knowing what could’ve happened. No matter how afraid he was of it. The fear of rejection. That fear of ruining a relationship. He would rather have that than nothing at all. Leaving Tommy clueless of how he felt was unfair. The trouble was, when? Because soon he would have to go back to his home. Which he didn’t want. 

Sighing, he left Tommy’s side but as he stood up, he came across a familiar shaped object in the corner of his eyes. Intrigued, he crept up to it to take a closer look and his jaw dropped. When it was exactly what he thought it was. Excitedly, he picked up the object, a guitar.

He..plays guitar? 

The young student glanced towards Tommy who was snoozing peacefully and then crept over to him with the guitar. He sat on the bed, careful not to disturb him, and held the guitar to his side. 

As astonished as he was by the fact his teacher had one of his favourite instruments, he was indeed intrigued to see more. He quietly began strumming the guitar with a pick he found on top of it. 

“You found it?” Jimmy lept out of his seat when he heard a grumble from the groggy Tommy who stretched. 

“I didn’t know you played guitar.”

He sat back down once Tommy was fully awake again. “What can you play on it?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve actually played on it but I mostly do covers.” Tommy said, observing the student who began strumming it softly again. “What about you?” 

“The same.”

His soft strumming of the guitar soon transcended to aggressive which made Tommy concerned and snatch it from him. 

“You’re gonna hurt your fingers!” He hissed, frowning at Jimmy’s behaviour. 

“Sorry, I enjoy it so much. I haven’t played it in ages either.”

Amused, he handed the guitar back to him and climbed out of bed to join him. “If you enjoy it so much how come you chose engineering instead?” 

Jimmy caught him in an admiring gaze and smiled “the same reason you chose teaching.” 

“What?” Tommy pulled away, taken back by him.

“You don’t play guitar that much because you enjoy it so much you like it more than a hobby. But for some reason deep down you don’t choose it.” He giggled at Tommy’s puzzled expression. 

“That’s...” Confused, he scratched his head and faced the student who was brightly gleaming. 

“Sometimes the thing you like so much, you can’t pursue.” Jimmy let out a repressive sigh, continuing to strum softly. 

Speechless, he began overthinking as he gazed back to him in awe. _Could he be referring to something else? Or am I just overthinking? Why would he?_

Himself and Mew both loved music so much when they were studying; at the weekends they would always go to this lively club where their acquaintances who were the owners allowed them to perform. But they were both denied the option to actually study music and have a career in it. As Tommy was lost in his thoughts, Jimmy strummed the guitar strings loudly to bring him back down to Earth. Gaining back his attention, he began to play a familiar tune. 

“Do you recognise this song?” Jimmy questioned, bobbing his head up and down to the tune he was playing.

The other nodded, beaming because the familiar tune brought back memories of when he used to sing the actual song with Mew in the past. 

“Do you know the words to it? Sing it with me!” Jimmy squealed, abruptly shaking Tommy’s hands. 

“I-I do but I-I’m not a good singer.”  
  
“Neither am I but let’s do it! It’ll be fun.” 

He waited for his approval, then started the song from the beginning. He became eagerly awaiting to hear him just as the first verse of the song began. 

He felt his heart, for that first moment he heard him. His Angelic voice caused the student to gaze at him in awe. Compelling him to stop playing and just listen. Purely observing him, he noticed Tommy was perfectly singing the words with his eyes closed. 

_Man...he can even sing.._

Jimmy gleamed to himself but instantly wiped that expression when Tommy turned around, noticing he wasn’t playing the guitar anymore. 

“What are you doing?” He questioned, waving his hand in his face. “Why have you stopped playing?” 

“Why have you stopped singing?” He grinned back, leaning his chin on the guitar mischievously.

“Because you stopped playing.” Tommy frowned back, taken aback by his grin. 

“Be-cause you stopped singing.” 

“Well...that’s enough music for one day..” he huffed, attempting to grab his guitar back. 

But coincidentally, Jimmy grabbed hold of that hand and pulled him right closer to his face. Enabling them both to have a moment of gentle but nervous gazes in each other’s eyes. 

“Phi is a really good singer!” Jimmy beamed widely at him, holding his hand. 

Nervous, he slid back into that speechless, shocked mode he was in before. Allowing, his eager student to compliment. “Do you know why I wasn’t playing that whole time? Because I was too busy listening with my heart.” 

_Shit! What the heck??_ Tommy panicked in his mind, as he found himself unable to utter a sound of protest. He was too captivated by his smooth talk. 

Jimmy immediately sensed after he said that that the atmosphere was to crumble into a socially awkward silence so to avoid this he started playing on the guitar again with a different tune, which led Tommy to shuffle out the way but continued with his complicated thoughts. None of them realised how much the time flew by, until Jimmy’s phone vibrated as he received a call alerting them both of the time. 

“Shit!” Jimmy screeched, putting the guitar to ons sude, he picked his phone up and noticed the missed calls from Gulf at 10am.   
  


_It was now 1pm._

“Wow, we’ve been playing for so long.” Tommy exclaimed. “That’s really enough for today.” he stood up to put the guitar back in its stand in the dark corner. 

“Should i call Gulf back?” Jimmy asked him, curiously. 

“Umm...maybe messaging him would be easier.” Tommy shrugged, he laid back down in bed after he felt repeated shivers, attempting to rest his eyes again. 

“Hey! No more sleeping.” Jimmy flicked his fingers on his face to get his attention, causing Tommy to grumpily waft them away. “You need to have non-drowsy tablets.” 

“I’m fine.”

“You keep falling asleep and you’re hardly eating, im worried.” He certainly did sound worried, as he felt a little tremble in his speech which made the other in bed feel bad. 

“Okay..I think I’ve got some in the bathroom cupboard.” He yawned back, smiling widely at the concerned, frowning youngster. 

He took less than a minute to collect the tablets, as his aim was to prevent him from falling into a deep sleep again as soon as he left the room. Luckily, this worked and he rushed back into the room to hand him the water and tablets.

He felt slightly reassured when Tommy took them both and began to rub his eyes to keep himself alert. 

“So what are we going to do about you?” Tommy questioned, attempting to be fierce with him. 

Although it just came off as acting cute to Jimmy. “What about me?” He grinned. 

“You’ve missed a lot of lessons because you refuse to learn!”

“Well..you could teach it to me. Of course when you’re feeling well enough!” Jimmy raised his eyebrows excitedly, patting the bed. 

“Sure, if you want I could teach right now? Don’t worry I’m ok.” Tommy smiled back.

The student cheerfully went to the living room where he was directed to his bookshelf were he kept all the textbooks to do with everything there was to learn about the engineering subject. He also noticed there was a teacher’s diary on the shelf above. As curiosity provoked him, he took the diary and had a trespassed through it, reading his eloquent handwriting that highlighted what he was going to teach and when. The fact that he also noticed that he had written out what he there was for lunch on that day really amused Jimmy. Continuing the trespassing, he found another teachers diary that a bit more rough compared to the one he held in his hand and searched through that one too. 

A bit bewildered, he noticed Tommy’s handwriting had changed as he skipped through the pages, from the eloquent formal tone to one a bit more rushed and frustrated. And that’s when it hit him, that he was reading his diary about a different university he used to work at before. 

As he got nearer to the end of the diary he noticed that test of the pages had dates either left blank or were just scribbled over. All except for one date, in October time. Which had the sentence in scruffiness, _‘I’ve had enough.’_

And many blanks following after. 

It was clearly obvious to Jimmy that the situation was he quit his job at that university. But Tommy’s tone in what he had written, it was as if his frustration was just conceived at that very moment. As if, something kept happening over those few weeks before which he left blank up till the date he finally decided he’d had enough. 

Alarmed, as he heard a loud floorboard squeak, he slammed the diary shut along with the second one and shoved it back on the shelf in the same positions. To which he instantly swapped with the textbook he used daily from the shelf below and crept hastily to the sofa. 

Soon after, Tommy came out the bedroom to see him sitting on the sofa reading the book.

“Ah Jimmy, you found it.” Tommy said, smiling as he strolled towards him. 

Jimmy glanced up from the book and let out a squeal in shock at what he was viewing. On Tommy’s face. “Erhh...” he gurgled, his tiny finger pointing at the fascinating accessory that caused Tommy to glow. 

He was wearing quite round glasses with a thin frame. Increasingly feeling insecure due to Jimmy’s reaction, he attempted to remove the glasses. “Sorry, I scared you.” 

“Oh no, don’t! I-I didn’t know you wore glasses..” Jimmy exclaimed, putting the book to one side.

“Yeah it’s because I only wear them when I have to read.” Tommy sat down, smiling with his mouth wide.

The struggle to gather words in his mind so he could speak was truly portrayed in the student, as he could only let out approval grunts. When in actually, he was mesmerised. He thought he saw all there was to offer from Tommy in terms of his appearance and personality. But again the other shocked his very core, with that one little edition. His heart unlike all the times before, profoundly skipped a beat as he payed close attention to the details of his face. His smooth skin unnerved by pores. How the glasses added to his shape. He pointed out these little details to himself. 

Reaching the decision, that Tommy really is the epitome of a beautiful, kindhearted, angel. His version of heaven was sat right in front of his very unbelievable eyes. 

To think, that everyday he woke up with those beautiful features. Not just on his face but in his personality. Mind blowing. 

“Jimmy, you ready?” Tommy asked, breaking the spell he indirectly set on the student who nodded back and shuffled forward... 

  



	8. Moments

Reading the open textbook on the table with him. “Ok so this was Monday’s lesson.” Tommy pointed to the heading of the page. 

“I recognise this page. It’s what that Mew fuc-“ Jimmy paused once he received awaiting glances from Tommy. “...what he made us read on Monday.”

“Oh so you know this already?” 

Staring at him blankly, he chuckled nervously “know what?” 

The teacher slammed his hand on the book, glaring at him as fiercely as he could. However, this had an opposite reaction on the student who burst out laughing and covering his mouth.

“What?” Tommy frowned, continuing to glare back unamused. 

“I can’t take you seriously when you’re wearing your pyjamas.” Jimmy giggled, clearing his throat after a while so he could retain the laughter back in. 

“Oh..should I change?” Tommy questioned, as he felt his point of insecurity had been reached. 

“No don’t! You look cute!” Jimmy abruptly yelled out, he had a wide grin on his face but was cringing and feeling panicked deep down inside. 

_I just called Tommy cute. But he is...really cute.._

“Cute?” Tommy repeated back, beaming brightly as he was quite surprised by that reply. “You called your teacher cute?” 

_Fuck, I forgot he is my teacher!_ He was already panicked inside however this comment added to it, the mere fact he forgotten about the main reason Tommy was tutoring him made him cringe even more. Inside it felt like a never ending cycle. Cringe. Panic. Cringe because of the panic and panic due to the cringy situation. 

Jimmy wished he knew how to break this cycle, it constantly made him feel a bit depressed inside, as well as panicked. Or he wished that someone could break it for him. Tommy. 

“Uhh...” Jimmy stuttered, beginning to sweat due to the nerves coming from the other’s smile. 

With anyone else, he despised the fact that he was one for taking a lot of notice in a persons actions. But with Tommy, he enjoyed it. Learning new things about him just from his actions, it certainly helped him get to know him better. 

In this instance, what he noticed caused him to feel a bit saddened. Because thinking back to his reaction before, he noticed that Tommy is quite an insecure person. Who cares about what others think. Who talks so highly of others but when it comes to talking about themselves they have nothing good to say. He’s too humble, which is a rare personality trait. Which is what, in Jimmy’s opinion, makes him so beautiful. 

This flash of thoughts and feelings in that moment, gave him the confidence to face Tommy back in all seriousness and agree “Yes, I think you’re cute.” 

The bottle dropped, when he realised he was being serious. Tommy’s bright beam was slowly wiped away to form a serious, surprised expression. “What?” He breathed, his heart now pounding furiously. 

“To me, you’re the most handsome, the most cutest, the most beautiful person I know.” Jimmy spoke quite gently, as he gazed into Tommy’s nervous eyes. “You have the most amazing courage, the most beautiful personality ever. Believe me.” 

_H-How..can I..?_

How...can I believe him? Tommy gulped, nervously gazing into the eyes of someone so beautiful. 

Not only was it a gaze, but he so suddenly went on a journey through Jimmy. Experiencing and remembering everything he did for him, remembering how much he did for him. How could he possibly not ignore the fact that he chose to take care of him? And it finally made him realise that...this is not what students and teachers do. Tommy was way past that relationship. And was willing to risk it all. 

That virtual voyage overtook his entire feelings, causing him to inhale and exhale and break eye contact from Jimmy, who grew instantly concerned when he saw Tommy clutching at his heart nervously closing his eyes. But the tears couldn’t be stopped. 

“P-PTommy...” Jimmy anxiously murmured, moving his head slightly to see his face. 

The teacher continued to sit there deep in thought until he unexpectedly let out a loud sob. Hyperventilating, he began to clutch onto Jimmy as he sobbed onto his shoulder. 

“Jimmy...” Tommy cried, hugging the concerned student quite tightly. “No one..has ever said these to me.”

When he felt Jimmy’s long arms wrap around him, his hands pulling him closer to a tight squeeze, he began to feel much more calmer although still quite emotional. 

“Phi...phi it’s okay.” Jimmy gently began stroking his head to calm Tommy down and allow his head to rest on him.

It didn’t take long for the other to feel more relaxed, the gentle behaviours of Jimmy allowed him arrange the thoughts in his head. Tommy let go of him and addressed him quite nervously, softly touching his resting hands when they both faced each other. 

“Jimmy.” Tommy began, his voice quivering. “When you...you said people choose not to pursue something they like.. it made me think. About how I lost the chance to pursue something I liked before.” 

As Tommy took a big pause, Jimmy waited intently and patiently. His heart pounding out of his chest.

Afraid of what was to come next. 

“I-I already lost it before...and now I like something again a-and I don’t wanna lose... I don’t.” He became quite teary and emotional once again to which instinctively Jimmy reacted by putting his arm around him lovingly. “I don’t wanna lose you!”

“You won’t lose me...my P’Tom...” Jimmy becoming emotional also pulled him back into a tight but soft hug. 

They both felt each other’s hearts, and they both stared at each other. And confirmed. Jimmy was what he wanted to pursue, and he was given the chance.

Nothing needed to be said, but gently held him closer again. Jimmy’s soft lips brushed his teacher’s smooth forehead before letting go again to see the brightest beam on his face. It was their sweetest moment. Facing each other so overwhelmed with feelings of joy and love.

When suddenly after, a single door knock out the end to it. They both reacted to the door knock, but Tommy muttered in realisation when he knew who it was. 

“Who is it?” Jimmy questioned anxiously noticing the concern on his face. 

“Mew.” Tommy sighed, turning to face him again. “I totally forgot he was coming, I-I told him not to but he insisted on picking up groceries for me.” 

“Uh, it’s okay.” The other shrugged, a little bit disappointed their moment together was ruined. The knocks soon became impatient to which they hastily stood up.

“Umm..go hide in my bedroom! I’ll tell you when it’s safe to come out.” Tommy panicked slightly, as he nudged him into the room and shut the door. 

_Thanks for ruining my mood._

Tommy let out another disappointing sigh before opening the front door to let Mew in.

“Hey, I brought your shopping.” Mew muttered, as he entered the room and placed the bags onto the counter. It seemed that he wasn’t in such a great mood either for whatever reason Tommy wasn’t keen on knowing. 

“Thanks.” Tommy opened the bags and began to pack the groceries he bought until Mew stopped him and carried on himself. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked curiously, the other watched him quite impatiently as he was more worried about Jimmy.

“Much better, I’ll be back to work on Monday.” 

“That’s good, it’s been boring without you.”

After he finished, he asked him if there was anything else he needed before leaving the kitchen area. “You better get going.” Tommy suggested, smiling feebly back. 

“What are you in a rush for?” Mew stared at him suspiciously and as he was on his way out he noticed something and suddenly halted. “Why have you got your engineer text books out?” 

Shit! Tommy turned to way he was looking and became quite nervous, panicking inside. “Uhh...I-I wanted to just study what I missed out on teaching.” He smiled widely to hide his panic.

“Okay?” 

“So, if you don’t mind I’d like to get back-“ 

“How come there’s two pens there?” He pointed again, suspiciously. 

“You know... I like using different pens!” He smiled nervously. 

Whilst this was happening, Jimmy listened in through the door quite amused at his frustration. But on the other hand, he so badly wanted to punch Mew and kick him out the room. 

“What’s it been like with Jimmy here?” Mew enquired fiercely, he strolled towards the front door intimidatingly. 

“What?” 

Smirking, Mew picked up the trainers that were next to Tommy’s smart shoes. “Either he’s still here or he’s gone home without shoes like a tramp-“ 

“Who the fuck you calling a tramp?!” Jimmy burst out the bedroom door, facing Mew aggressively. 

“I knew that would work.” Mew grinned, smugly as he put the shoes down. 

“I didn’t know your fucking name was Suspiciousit.” He growled back, his fists curling up in anger when Mew began chuckling in his face.

“Tommy can’t hide anything from me, I heard you both before I even entered his condo.” He turned to Tommy who shamefully quietened down, avoiding eye contact. 

“Uh, so im here. I’ve been looking after him these past days whilst you’ve been fucking drooling over my best friend!” Jimmy bellowed back, grabbing his shirt aggressively. 

“What the fuck?!” Mew screeched back, pushing him away. 

“I’ve seen the way you talk about him behind everyone’s backs.” 

Mew pushed him out the way to get Tommy’s attention “you showed him the fucking messages??” 

“Yeah I did.” Tommy shrugged, he gave up his pretending act and sighed back. “Because I trust him.” 

“Him??”

“Yes, Jimmy. The one took care of me when I was ill, the one who did everything for me when I couldn’t. I didn’t force him to stay here he could go when he wanted but he didn’t he chose to stay with me.” The teacher folded his arms, glaring back fiercely.  
  
“He’s only here because he wanted to miss his lessons!” Mew screeched back, frustratedly. 

Tommy shook his head “you don’t know him at all. You think he’s a trouble maker fair enough, but you’ll never convince me he’s not a good person.” They both glared at Mew who sighed back.

For a while it was silent, and as Tommy and Mew kept exchanging annoyed glances at each other, Jimmy couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

“Tommy, can we speak outside?” Mew mumbled with a hint of desperation. Awaiting an answer from the conflicted teacher, Jimmy traipsed out of the way to continue nonchalantly doing his own thing in the kitchen area. 

The two awkwardly exited the condo and stood opposite each other in the hallway, where it was desolate. 

“I didn’t mean to yell.” Mew began, in low calm voice as he glanced down at him. “I just...”

“What?” 

“I just don’t understand.” They both sighed at the same time, Mew patiently stared at him “why couldn’t you just tell me?” 

“Tell you what?” Tommy asked back, confused. 

“That..you like Jimmy.”

“Mew-“ the other attempted to protest.

“Don’t deny it Tommy! I’ve seen the way you stick up for him...you could’ve just told me.” Mew mumbled, his hand grabbed hold of his shoulder gently. 

“It’s hard...” Tommy muttered back, nervously looking at the ground. 

“I know it’s fucking hard! I know, because of Gulf-“ he paused, biting his lips. As Tommy maintained his patience, Mew continued “I don’t care that you showed Jimmy the messages, I don’t care anymore.” 

“Mew, are you okay?” Tommy questioned, anxiously as he noticed that he was beginning to sweat on his forehead.

“Tommy, sorry for all that frustration before.” He responded quite apologetic. “I need to go now.” 

“O-oh ok...” the other squeaked as he was forcefully pulled into a quick hug before his friend greeted goodbye and left. 

_That was strange._

Tommy shook his head, puzzled, as he entered back into his condo. Just as he entered he received a warm smile from Jimmy, ushering him to sit at the counter. 

“What happened? Are you both okay now? I was worried he was going to continue yelling at you.” Jimmy asked, anxiously. Sitting opposite him. 

“Yeah we’re fine.” 

“He apologised to you? That’s fine, as long as he’s okay with you.” 

“But...umm..” Tommy started, hesitating as Jimmy got out his seat to place the plate of homemade pancakes. 

“What? I made pancakes!” Jimmy squealed, cheerily transferring a pancake onto his plate.

“They look delicious!” They both tucked into the soft sweet tasting pancakes, which distracted Tommy from what he was about to explain. “Oh Jimmy, have you spoken to Gulf recently?” 

“Gulf? Umm.. he texted me before about work.” Jimmy shrugged. 

“It’s just Mew..was acting very strange outside. He suddenly appeared light headed and nervous when he mentioned him...” 

“Gulf?” He questioned back, in contemplation. As they both began to think to themselves, Jimmy remembered something and curiously asked “how long has Mew had a crush on him for?”

“He said...since Gulf joined his engineering class.” Tommy replied back, munching on his food. 

Unexpectedly, Jimmy slammed his hand down on the counter grabbing hold of Tommy’s attention. “A year?!” 

“What?” 

“Gulf joined his class last year, he’s had a crush on him for a year?!” 

“When you put it that way-“ 

“W-why didn’t I notice??” Jimmy exclaimed 

“Because you’re too busy arguing with him all the time?” Tommy suggested, observing his behaviour. 

“But...a year??”

“Don’t look at me, I’ve only been a teacher here for less than a month.” He stood up, taking his plate along with Jimmy’s, to the sink. 

“Tommy, that’s not a crush. A crush most likely lasts a week or two. No wonder he’s been so frustrated.”

A crush, is something that will pass by but will eventually fade away. That’s what Jimmy thought when he first saw Tommy, that it was just a crush and after a while it would fade away and he would continue with his life. Those feelings began to grow every time he would see him, and it nearly ate him alive. Mew, an irresponsible, immature teacher in his opinion, is apparently keeping all these feelings for Gulf hidden. 

And when Jimmy thought about it in that sense, he felt a little remorseful. Because he could imagine the pain he must be feeling.

Tommy only knew half of what he was actually feeling, that thought of liking someone who might not like you back would always haunt him.

As he observed Jimmy snooze peacefully next to him that night, Tommy contemplated to himself. 

_I have to help him, help him cope.  
  
_

_Monday morning, week 4_

Because Tommy had a meeting early before he began teaching, Jimmy also arrived early at the university. Feeling uncomfortable as Tommy left his side, he trudged round the building trying to avoid seeing his friends as they would be overly suspicious around him. Until he ended up at the library where he sat there impatiently reading comics and keeping track of the clock. 

_9:15am_

Half an hour passed just when Jimmy began resting on the stack of comics. Since his lesson was at 9:45am, he woke up and just decided to find Gulf. 

After messaging him, he ended up outside in the field area where he saw Gulf sitting outside reading a study book. 

“Jimmy, you’re here??” Gulf questioned, as he sat next to him. 

“Why is your phone off?” Jimmy asked whilst yawning. 

“Uhh...” Gulf stammered, nervously.

As Jimmy stared back at him in suspicion, he changed the subject “that’s not important! What’s important is where the hell have you been??” 

“I’ll tell you if you promise not to make a big deal out of it.” Jimmy lowered his voice, leaning closer to whisper the answer to him.

Gulf backed away, with a shocked expression on his face “Y-You and P’Tommy??” He announced. 

“Well..yes. I was taking care of him as he was ill and we just..it happened suddenly.” The other explained, slightly awkwardly as he was still overwhelmed by the whole situation.

Overwhelmed by what happened that morning as Tommy and him arrived there. Overwhelmed by the fact that he was in a relationship, a relationship he never thought would happen but it did. Because of his overwhelming love for Tommy. 

Gulf was the only person he could share this types of information too, as his other friend Tutor would disapprove of this sort of behaviour. Held back by the certain “rules” that follow with this, and having crushes especially on a teacher was not one of them. To them, Mew and Tommy are just people with jobs. Therefore, the student/teacher thing didn’t matter to them. 

“That’s great!” Gulf beamed back, patting his friend on the back who smiled back with bashfulness. 

“Yeah...” Jimmy mumbled, leaning away from him and sighing “at least you approve of it. Mew however, a different story.”

At the mention of Mew, his friend unexpectedly fell silent and opened up his study guide again. Noticing this strange behaviour, Jimmy was suspicious but saw an advantage to this. To exaggerate.

“Yeah he came around so suddenly one night. Acting all strange. It was as if he was drunk.” He snidely commented, staring at Gulf to see his reaction. “A teacher shouldn’t be drunk straight after school should they?” 

“No.” Gulf muttered back, avoiding eye contact which caused the other to smirk. 

“He told me a little fact as he stumbled around the condo.”

Now interested, Gulf looked up from the book as soon as the other pauses and asked “what fact?”’

“You remember that poster with you on it to promote the football club to get the freshmen to join?” Jimmy smirked mischievously, observing him. 

“Oh yeah, I hated that poster.”

“Yeah?” Jimmy prodded, as he put his bag on his back. “Mew has that poster.” 

The expression on his face that he witnessed, he described as mortifying. Gulf was mortified, his jaw dropped he turned to his chuckling friend and stuttered “t-the poster?? With m-me on it??”

“Uh huh.” 

“No way, you’re fucking lying.” Gulf hissed, frowning as he slammed his book shut. 

“I’m not! Just ask Tommy.” Jimmy shrugged, with an amused grin on his face.

He wasn’t lying. Although the rest of the story about Mew being drunk was an exaggeration, that fact was true and confirmed by Tommy, his closest friend who was now his boyfriend. 

Gulf glared at him for a while, with panicked thoughts rushing through his brain. For several minutes there was silence, until Gulf exploded “why?? W-wha-why?? Why does he-why would he-“

“I don’t know! Creepy isn’t it?” Jimmy interrupted. 

“But-for what reason?? Actually I don’t want to know! But why??” Gulf questioned, increasingly becoming flustered. 

“Why what?” Tutor enquired, he turned up behind Gulf so suddenly giving him a scare. 

“N-nothing.”

“Ignore him Tutor, lets go we’ve got lesson.” Jimmy stood up from his seat, ignoring Gulf’s pleading grabs at his shirt. 

“You’re gonna leave me??” Gulf squeaked, turning his head back and forth towards him and Tutor. 

Since it was just reaching 9:40am, and Gulf’s lesson didn’t officially begin until 10am, Jimmy and Tutor had to leave him early and head towards their engineering class. 

The journey there was silent, as Tutor concentrated on reading his textbook instead of starting a conversation. The awkward silence was uncomfortable, but it gave the other time to think. About the situation with Mew. That weekend, he found out a lot of facts. One of them being that Mew has liked Gulf all this time. It explained why he was so hesitant towards his and Tommy’s relationship but his intentions towards Gulf were still unknown. In this way, he could relate to the miserable teacher even though he was his greatest enemy. 

The lesson with Tommy wasn’t at all different to Jimmy. Except the fact that he struggled to hold back his adoring smiles towards him as he was teaching, and every so often when Tommy set the class with tasks to complete, they would look up to each other at the same time and smile back, so lovingly. He tried his best to contain it though, because he sat next to Tutor who he knew wasn’t that keen on Tommy. Because of this, he couldn’t help but reconsider their friendship. It wasn’t exactly a friendship, but he was more of a helper buddy. To Jimmy. 

_  
12:30pm_

“I’m telling you as soon as I walked into class my legs went to jelly! I just can’t get it out of my mind!” Gulf squealed, slamming his hand down on the table

they were sitting at in the canteen. 

“For the love of God will you stop?” Jimmy groaned, putting earphones connected to his phone in his ears. 

“It’s all your fucking fault! Thanks for telling me.” He snarled back, crossly scoffing down his plate of food. 

What couldn’t he get out of his mind? The story of Mew with the poster. Straight after first lesson, Gulf could not stop rambling on about it even after Jimmy dragged him to Tommy to hear his confirmation on it in person.

“Listen, we went to Tommy he confirmed that it’s true. Now shut up.”

Frowning back, he glanced upwards and saw the two men entering the canteen together. Poking Jimmy until he responded, he bowed his head down to try and hide from them. 

“What?” Jimmy hissed back. Turning to where Gulf was staring at. 

“It’s Mew and Tommy.”  
  
Growing agitated by his behaviour, he removed the earphones and got out of his seat. “Wait here.” He growled back, ignoring his friend’s protests at what he was about to do. He strolled all the way to the top end of the canteen, where he saw them both talking in the line.   
  
Jimmy cut in the front of them, which made the two both jump when they attempted to continue following the line until he abruptly stood in the way. 

“Jimmy, hi!” Tommy commented, his usual smiley self that was a contrast to the other’s miserable irritable self. 

“Do you mind? You’re blocking the queue.” Mew hissed, prodding the other in front aggressively with his tray. 

“I just wanted to ask Tommy if he could sit next to me?” Jimmy politely requested, turning to Tommy who indecisively glanced at both of them back and forth. 

”Err-“ 

“Listen, teachers are not allowed to mingle with students outside the class-“ Mew attempted to protest but was interrupted by Jimmy’s gasps. 

“Oh my god! I didn’t know that. There’s also that rule were teachers shouldn’t talk about students behind their backs, especially by text.” Jimmy snarled, with gritted teeth. 

His indirect quote towards Mew resulted in him gaining a dirty look back. But he repressed the snarky counterattacks he desired to speak out loud and sighed “and if Tommy sits next to you, who will I sit with?” 

“You can join my table if you like.” Jimmy shrugged, awaiting for Tommy to approve of. That moment when Mew was glancing away, Jimmy gave him a wink to let him know it was a plan to which he nodded back in realisation. 

The plan was to make Mew sit next to Gulf and interact with him on his own. Whilst him and Tommy would wander off somewhere to leave them in private. He knew that the other would refuse at first, that’s when he used the text messages he read the other night as blackmail.   
  


After collecting their food, they followed Jimmy to his table where Gulf was just sitting on his phone listening to music. Mew was of course hesitant to approach him like always, but felt it would be okay because he wasn’t exactly paying attention to what was going on in real life. Purposely, as Tommy sat on the second seat of the table, Jimmy stopped Mew from sitting next to him and instead took his place.   
  


“I swear to fucking-“ Mew whispered back in exasperation to the student when he did that but held himself back from cursing full on. Eventually, he bought it and sat next to Gulf who wasn’t aware of anything yet. 

“Mew, you’re sweating.” Jimmy giggled, but stopped instantly when he noticed his anger towards him causing his fork pierce the wooden table.   
  


“Look it isn’t that bad, you’re just sitting next to your student that’s all.” Tommy commented, as he began to eat his food. 

“What the fu- what do you mean?! He’s not just any student is he?” Mew growled back. 

Just at that moment, the student they were talking about sat up and removed the earphones from his ears. Exclaiming at the same time “oh P’Tommy!” He smiled back, greeting towards him. 

He turned to Jimmy who was sat next to him, pointing discreetly in front. Telling him to look to his side. At the man who was frozen as soon as Gulf spoke. It was amusing to see this change in him, how he went from a confident arrogant immature teacher to a sweaty nervous man. It humanised him, in Jimmy’s eyes.


	9. Their nervous encounter.

“P-P’Mew hello...” Gulf greeted, also beginning to feel quite nervous towards his teacher. 

Jimmy glanced at Tommy before facing forward to kick Mew’s leg under the table. Alerting the other who was still panicking inside his mind. “Hello Gulf.” Mew greeted quietly back, his polite expression towards him altered to an aggressive one as he kicked Jimmy back and mumbled under his breath.

Indeed, it became quite awkward for all of them but Jimmy’s plan was to indirectly show that they have things in common that not a normal teacher and student would have. Feelings. Because he didn’t want them to be afraid of each other, afraid of their feelings towards each other especially now that he knew both their sides. So he intentionally kept the ball rolling “hey Gulf, you said before you needed help with your engineering homework?” 

Puzzled, Gulf removed the earphones and frowned “W-What?” 

“Homework?” Mew questioned, his nervousness towards him subsided as he turned to him “the one I set the class today?” 

Glancing towards Jimmy, he took the hints he was giving and dropped his confused expression. “Yeah that one.” He nodded, with slight confidence. 

“You shouldn’t worry about it, it’s due next week.” Mew smiled back at him, causing the other to immediately smile back. 

As if the two both forgot they were there observing them. Observing Mew, Jimmy noticed that he had never seen him smile like that. With happiness. Not the stupid smirks and grins he would usually express. It made him realise that deep down, maybe he wasn’t such a horrible person. That maybe Gulf is the one who makes him happy, but he keeps it to himself. And knowing that he himself had experienced this, Jimmy vowed to himself that he would help Mew. Help him with his happiness. Because Jimmy found his. 

“I know but I want to get it done by this weekend because of the funfair.” Gulf beamed back, shuffling through his books to find the homework so Mew could reread it. 

_ Shit! The funfair?? I completely forgot about that!  _

Jimmy cursed in his mind as soon as it was mentioned. His grimacing caused Tommy to tap him on the shoulder and ask if he was okay. It was called Summer Destiny funfair and it always began on the first Saturday of autumn and every year since they first started high school, him and Gulf would always go to it after they finished their studying. Now suddenly remembering about it, Jimmy was in a dilemma. Because deep down inside he really wanted to go with Tommy to it instead this year. 

“Funfair?” Tommy questioned, turning to the other next to him who jumped out of his seat. 

“P’Tommy! I-I need help with my homework!” Jimmy unexpectedly announced, grabbing hold of his hand under the table. “But not here, let’s go back to the classroom!” 

Letting go as he leapt out of his seat, he didn’t wait for Tommy to follow him as he rushed towards his engineering classroom in a panic. After Tommy entered, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it with a sigh of relief. 

“Jimmy, what’s wrong?” Tommy questioned, confused by his behaviour and even more so when the other grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to himself. 

“I completely forgot about that funfair this week. I-I...want to go with you.” Jimmy stuttered, nervously inhaling and exhaling deep breaths. 

Although, he gazed a warm smile back to reassure his nervous behaviour, tapping him on his shoulder. Sliding in closer to feel his warm breath on his face “like on a date?” He asked, his smile grew brighter as the other nodded back. 

“I didn’t want to mention it in front of Gulf yet, I haven’t exactly told him. I usually go with him and Tutor to the funfair whenever it arrives.” The student explained back, casually wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist. A first time feeling for them both, the feeling of closeness. Caused them both to beam brightly back at each other, with Jimmy continuing broadly “so do you want to go with me?” 

Nodding back, they let go of each other when the realised the time and the fact that they left Mew and Gulf on their own. Since Tommy had to prepare for his next class, he made plans to meet with him at the end of the day and then hurried him out to go and find his friend. 

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Forget it. But how can I??_

Unbelievably frustrated in his mind as he observed his teacher, becoming all flustered whenever he would think about it. The fact that he and Mew were left alone on the table reminded him of that disturbing fact he was notified of earlier that morning. The football poster. 

Even after asking Jimmy if it was true a gazillion times and even pestering Tommy, who began it all, about this, he just didn’t believe. Because he didn’t want to. For reasons he just didn’t want to face. Knowing the fact alone was troublesome enough for him, but he insisted on finding out more in the most casual way possible. Striking up a conversation on the familiar topic. 

Turning his phone off after texting Jimmy multiple frustrating messages, he faced back to Mew, who deep down was still aware of his presence and was trying to fight back the nervousness. “P’Mew, do you like football?” Gulf began his small talk, causing the other to finish eating and face him back. 

“Umm i don-“ Mew hesitated, pausing mid sentence to think of his answer. He wanted to find something in common with him and since he knew that Gulf was on the university football team, he changed it midway. “I-I do. Yes I do like football.” 

“Really??” Gulf’s eyes lit up, eagerly hopping on his seat when he heard his answer. “Which team do you support?” 

_ Fuck! What teams are there??  _

Cursing in his mind, he glanced sidewards desperately looking for clues for his answer. But nothing came through to him. Because he had no interest in football whatsoever. “Uhh...what team do you support first?” Mew addressed Gulf repeating the same question back in an authoritative manner. 

“Oh, I like Chelsea.” He smiled back, turning on his phone he scrolled through his pictures and stopped at a saved photo of his bedroom where the flag of the football club Chelsea was shown displayed on his wall. Showing fake interest back in response, the other frowned as he noticed his avoidance of the question itself. “So who do you support then?” 

“No one. I mean I just watch all teams I don’t have a favourite.” Mew muttered, although his answer was unheard of by Gulf, as he had now become to engrossed in reading the engineering textbook in order to complete his homework as quickly as possible. 

Not only was it the funfair on Saturday, Gulf suddenly recalled scheduling a football practice in the morning of that day with his club, due to the fact that the university football season was beginning so his team was to against many other football teams at rival universities.

Mew noticed his hastiness to complete the homework so he slammed his hand down on the open textbook to grab his attention “calm down. How come suddenly you’re in a rush to do your work even though I said it wasn’t due until next week?” He questioned. 

“Umm I suddenly remembered I won’t have time to do it at the weekend because of football practice too. The week after we’re going against another university football team.” Gulf explained, opening his worksheet to answer the first question. 

“Really?” Mew remarked, intrigued as he never really considered Gulf to be competitive. Since he had no interest in football it was his first time hearing about this event, so he smiled back “can anyone go and watch it?” 

Pausing, the other glanced to him slowly with his eyes wide in eagerness. His mind racing full of overwhelming thoughts as he smiled brightly back “sure! Come and support me!” 

_Why...why is he always this cute? Gulf you always know how to make my heart ache.._

Mew nodded excitedly back with a gleam in his eyes. He noted down the time the match would begin on the Saturday of next week for himself to remember. But after thinking about a fact he began frowning “hey, doesn’t Jimmy play football with you-“ 

His sentence abruptly ended by Gulf sniggering and shaking his head in annoyance “he’s pulling out of the team. He’s not good anyway and he never turns up to practice. The only time he did was the day Tommy visited our club to give him food.” 

“Tommy...went to see Jimmy?” Mew questioned and after receiving confirmation, he began to ponder thoughts about this as his friend didn’t inform him of this.

_If this is something Tommy did to win Jimmy’s heart. Then I’ll do the same to win Gulf’s heart._

  
  


After poking him on the shoulder multiple times, he finally returned back to earth to help Gulf on a tricky question on his homework. What he really wanted was advice, and who knows Gulf better than anyone else. Jimmy. Despite the feeling of irritation whenever he would speak to him.

When there was only 5 minutes left of their lunch break, Mew left the canteen to head back to his class to prepare is next lesson which meant at the same time Jimmy was heading back to the canteen to have a quick discussion with Gulf, after being kicked out of his own class by Tommy.

By the time Jimmy reached the canteen, his friend had just finished packing his homework away and was about to start playing on his phone, until he was approached. 

“Hey, so you know how you said the funfair was on Saturday-“ Jimmy started but was interrupted by Gulf’s prediction of his question. 

“You’re going to tell me you can’t go to the funfair with me because you want to go with Tommy, right?” Gulf sighed, putting his phone away to face Jimmy. 

Jimmy nodded slowly, after thinking for a bit, he then replied back with a grin “okay glad we have that sorted out!” As he was about to leave, he was stopped by Gulf yelling out his name.

“Are you crazy?? What if someone sees you??” Gulf hissed, in almost a whisper despite the fact that the canteen was just about empty. 

“I would do nothing because they’re entitled to their own vision?” Jimmy chuckled, amused by his own joke but paused when he saw the other was not. 

“You know what I mean.” 

Sighing back, he knew his friend was right and that was the new constant worry of the day for him. In all these years, only some students from his university that he knows of really turn up at the funfair. So Jimmy thought that it would be fine as long as no one who was in his engineering class other than Gulf saw him. 

“Tutor.” Jimmy commented out of the blue, causing Gulf to give a confused look. “You’re still going to go with him right?” 

“Yes..” Gulf replied with hesitation.

Now feeling increasingly concerned, he stared straight at him in a serious manner. “Gulf, you have to make sure he doesn’t see me with Tommy. You have to. You know what he is like.” 

“Then you both gotta be careful as well. It might be safe if you invited someone else with you so it’s not obvious it’s a date.” 

_ Someone else...someone else?  _

_ Wait. Fuck...no. No!  _

Gasping in realisation he pointed at Gulf in horror “y-you want me to invite fucking Mew?!” 

Innocently, his friend shrugged back “why not?” 

“What do you fucking mean why not?? He will drive me nuts!” Jimmy cursed, becoming agitated at the thought of this situation. 

“Look. I’m trying to help you. He is the only one other than me who knows of your relationship, he should be the one to help. Would you really risk being caught just because you both bicker with each other over small things?” Gulf explained, standing up from his seat to follow Jimmy back to his class. 

“Sometimes I hate you because you’re right.” Jimmy sighed back, causing the other to snigger back. 

“Will you ever learn to get along with him?” Gulf asked unexpectedly, as they stopped outside his engineering class. 

“Ask him that same question.” The last response he gave to him before heading back to his own classroom. 

_3pm_

Intense amounts of contemplation led to him deciding he didn’t have the capacity to face that teacher again to ask him about Saturday. Therefore, he left the job to Tommy as they agreed he would most likely help if he asked instead. 

After lesson finished, he and Jimmy marched to Mew’s classroom which was empty except for himself. Knocking on the open door caused him to turn around and grin back “hey Tommy. You’re finally not with him huh?” 

Turning from the corner, the student peeked his head into the classroom and raised the middle finger at Mew. Tommy turned back around to smirk and push his hand away before continuing to approach him. “I’m here to ask you something.” Tommy began. 

“Let me guess, you want me to cover you and Tommy at the funfair on Saturday so no one suspects you’re both actually on a date?” Mew questioned, folding his laptop to slide into his bag. 

“Am I that predictable?” Tommy joked, awkwardly shrugging at the same time. 

“I’ll do it. But I need something in return.” 

“What?” Jimmy sternly responded, entering the classroom fully with his arms folded. 

“None of your business.” Mew snarled back, causing Jimmy to aggressively approach him. 

“It fucking is. Now what do you want?” 

Sighing, he scratched the behind of his neck and then revealed his request “I want you to get me closer to Gulf on that night as well. Indirectly so no one else suspects.” 

Jimmy dropped all his suspicions on him requesting for something disturbing or dangerous and shrugged carelessly “deal. I can tell you anything you want to know about him also.” 

“So is that okay?” Tommy pleaded, and when he received confirmation he patted Mew on the shoulder and thanked him. 

“See you on Saturday at 5pm.” Jimmy commented before him and Tommy left the classroom. 

_ Nothing will stand in my way this time... _

Mew repeated in his mind as he packed up his teaching essentials and a few minutes after the couple left, he left his classroom as well. 

_10pm_

_Jimmy’s apartment_

The parade of thoughts in his mind kept him awake once again. If someone really did capture them together at the funfair, how would they react? Would he and Tommy still be together if anyone else saw and reported? Would Tommy lose his job? He never knew that being in a relationship could be this complicated, but he was determined to do everything to protect Tommy. Even if it meant demeaning himself. Because he cared a lot about him. 

_I still can’t believe I’m going on a date with him.. it’s so unreal. Because it’s Tommy. Teacher Tommy and ordinary citizen Tommy? They are the same person. So I don’t reguard him as my teacher but an authority figure with special leniency towards me. Because we’re boyfriends._


End file.
